


Если вы нашли что-нибудь ненужное

by Антуриум (Natell)



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drama, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Romance, Неозвученные чувства, слоуберн, упоминание смертей животных
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natell/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D0%BC
Summary: После событий, описанных в «Интервью с вампиром», Луи вновь навещает Лестата. Тот все еще прозябает в своем старом доме. Луи пытается ему помочь.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3
Collections: Фандомная Битва 2015 (Fandom Kombat 2015)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мне всегда хотелось, чтоб Луи не бросал Лестата тогда, когда нашел его в доме рядом с кладбищем Лафайет.
> 
> Предупреждения: Неаппетитные подробности из жизни вампиров. "Телесный хоррор" в первой главе — Лестат в ней описан так, как он сам себя описывает в «Вампире Лестате» во время затворничества. Авторские допущения относительно питания вампиров. Точка зрения автора не всегда совпадает с точкой зрения героев.
> 
> Дисклеймер: Выгоды не извлекаю.

Уже после разговора с репортером я понял, что интервью было для меня чем-то вроде последней надежды, вспышкой, на миг придавшей моей жизни смысл. Не знаю точно, чего я хотел им добиться. Мне почему-то казалось, что, если б моему рассказу поверили, это могло бы отчасти оправдать мое существование, невозможное без чужих страданий. Только сейчас я осознал, насколько сильно, оказывается, мне хочется такого оправдания.  
  
Но журналист не разобрался в том, что я хотел ему объяснить. Смешно: он сам захотел стать вампиром. Да и как я мог надеяться, что смертный поймет, если двести лет назад я сам был таким же? Какого самооправдания я вообще мог желать, если извинений моей сущности нет и быть не может? Эти вопросы я повторял себе, бродя по улицам, если только не погружался в воспоминания, перебирая забытые образы тех, кого знал в течение двухсот лет. То обманчивое и мертвое, но все-таки сносное спокойствие, в которое я старательно погружал себя многие десятилетия, рухнуло. Так человек, притерпевшийся к полумраку, перестает различать контуры предметов после яркой вспышки, потому что за несколько мгновений его глаза успевают привыкнуть к свету. Вот и я после вспышки-интервью уже не мог довольствоваться тем, чем обходился раньше. Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума, как это происходит со старыми вампирами. Кончил я тем, что попытался убить себя, оставшись утром на солнце, но в последний момент испугался и забился в подвал какого-то дома. Если я когда-нибудь снова решусь умереть, надо запомнить выбирать такое место, где нет путей для отступления. А пока я бросил все и уехал в родной Новый Орлеан.  
  
Там я бродил по старому Французскому кварталу, встречался со своими ровесниками — материальными свидетельствами прошлого в музеях и антикварных салонах на Роял-стрит. Гулял по Гарден-Дистрикт с его греческими колоннадами и новостроями, маскирующимися под старые особняки. Как же меня когда-то раздражал этот квартал — обиталище выскочек — новых хозяев Луизианы*, и кто бы мог подумать, что он станет хранителем стольких дорогих моему сердцу воспоминаний. Однажды я обнаружил, что ноги сами принесли меня к знакомому дому: его покатая крыша четко вырисовывалась на фоне ночного неба. Я не удивился. С тех пор, как я принял решение вернуться, стало понятно, что встреча с Лестатом только вопрос времени: я хотел его видеть, ведь он единственный мог если не понять меня, то хотя бы разделить со мной воспоминания.  
  
Окно, в котором я видел его в прошлый раз, было темным, слабо — так, как это бывает от камина или свечи, - освещалось только окно на втором этаже. Видимо он был там. Во мне боролись два желания: убраться и войти. И хотя я боялся, что найду его окончательно свихнувшимся, мне подумалось, что следующего раза может уже не быть, и я перелез через ограду. Каким я его найду: продолжилась ли деградация или наоборот наступило улучшение?  
  
— Лестат, — позвал я так, чтобы меня могли услышать чуткие уши вампира. — Это я, Луи.  
  
Никто не отозвался. Я стучал и звал, и уже хотел было залезть на дерево, чтобы заглянуть в окно, когда замок наконец щелкнул, и дверь отворилась. Я был готов к запаху старых крысиных трупов, но был поражен не этим.  
  
В первую секунду я вообще не понял, что за жуткое существо открыло дверь. Никогда еще я не видел подобного, хотя слышал о таком состоянии: вампиры подвержены ему, если много лет не могут утолить жажду. Кажется, он и в прошлую нашу встречу был истощен, но, видимо, после ухода молодого вампира, который его подкармливал, ситуация стала катастрофической. Даже в темноте, освещаемой только звездами и слабым светом откуда-то из глубины дома, было видно, что Лестат похож на скелет. Точнее на нечто среднее между египетской мумией и узником концлагеря, но гораздо ближе к мумии, чем к узнику.  
  
Человек на такой стадии истощения уже умер бы, но вампиры бессмертны, и потому он до сих пор жил. Как говорится, одни глаза остались: глазные яблоки словно выкатились наружу из-за того, что усохшая плоть век не могла прикрыть их так, как задумывалось природой. Кожа и мышцы прилипли к костям. Губы ссохлись и не прикрывали клыки. Из рукавов халата торчали руки, такие тощие, что были похожи на ветки деревьев. При этом ногти остались прежних размеров и на усохших пальцах казались большими, как когти. Единственным, что выглядело в нем обыденным и не вызывавшим страха, были грязные волосы и халат.  
  
Однажды я видел это тело в худшем состоянии, но тогда Лестат казался мертвым, а сейчас все это — выпирающие кости и сухожилия, едва ли хоть немного скрадываемые сухой и тонкой, как папиросная бумага, кожей, выпученные глаза, — все это двигалось и жило, производя другое, но вряд ли лучшее впечатление.  
  
Сам не понимаю, как я его узнал. Скорее по интуитивному ощущению и тому, что именно его я и рассчитывал здесь найти. И еще по форме зубов: один клык у него слегка повернут в сторону — незаметная при общении деталь, но я так часто наблюдал, как он пускает их в ход, что это врезалось мне в память.  
  
— Луи? Луи, неужели это действительно ты?! — его голос показался мне слишком громким для такого хлипкого существа.  
  
— Лестат… — только и сумел выговорить я. Мои глаза не сразу научились распознавать выражения на таком лице.  
  
— Как хорошо, что ты меня навестил, — он улыбался как и в прошлую нашу встречу, но ничего более жуткого чем улыбка на таком лице я не видел, мне захотелось, чтобы это было не мимическое движение, а игра света.  
  
Я попятился. Он потянулся за мной:  
  
— Ты ведь войдешь? — в его голосе послышались просительные нотки.  
  
Пришлось переступить порог:  
  
— Что с тобой? Тебе плохо?  
  
Он отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Но ты голоден?  
  
— Да, очень.  
  
— Сейчас что-нибудь найду, — я поспешно повернулся, чтобы выйти в сад. — Людей я не могу привести, — от одной мысли о том, чтобы заманить сюда человека, меня выворачивало наизнанку, — но если тебе нужны животные, они сейчас будут.  
  
Кажется, ему почудилось, что я не собираюсь возвращаться, потому что он пробормотал: «Нет, не уходи!» и вцепился в меня сухими пальцами. Ощущение было такое будто смерть, скелетоподобная, какой ее обычно изображают, коснулась меня костяшками. И мне показалось, будто от этого резкого движения он сломается. Его руки тряслись, - не знаю, от холода, возбуждения или слабости. Наверное, от всего вместе.  
  
— Ты так быстро ушел в прошлый раз, — бормотал он, — а я, я растерялся, и ничего не смог объяснить. Я так много передумал с той ночи… Ночи в болоте… Помнишь? — он снова слабо улыбнулся. Я понемногу начал привыкать к его внешности, различать его невербальные знаки так же как знаки обычного собеседника и чувствовал его почти животное стремление к участию, к какому-то ответному чувству, к чему угодно кроме равнодушия.  
  
— Ты голоден, тебе нужно насытиться и...  
  
— Потом, Луи. Буду благодарен, если ты принесешь мне что-нибудь, но потом. Я сейчас почти ничего не чувствую: выглядит жутко, но к этому голоду привыкаешь, правда, — он опять улыбнулся своей ужасной улыбкой. — Я стал таким как ты, Луи, ем крыс… — шелестел он, ласково дотрагиваясь до моей руки. Это и правда выглядело жутковато. Кажется он почувствовал, какое это производит впечатление, потому что отпустил мою руку и с досадой сказал:  
  
— Не смотри на меня, лучше слушай.  
  
— Не лучше ли сначала поесть?  
  
В ответ он махнул своей рукой-веткой: нет. В течение жизни мое отношение к Лестату претерпевало разные изменения, но сейчас я не испытывал к нему ничего, кроме жалости. И раз уж он так хотел сначала поговорить, я решил, что лучше согласиться. Мы прошли в комнату, я огляделся: большая часть обстановки была безнадежно испорчена, штукатурка кое-где обвалилась, там и сям виднелась плесень, как и в прошлый раз на полу валялись трупы животных. Стулья, на которые мы сели, были влажными от сырости, как наверно все в этом доме. Камин слабо мерцал, но он не способен был прогреть все помещение. Я гадал, как Лестат существует в такой атмосфере.  
  
— Мне надо так много сказать тебе, а я даже не знаю с чего начать, — между тем бормотал он, дрожащими руками разглаживая засаленные рукава. — Знаешь, я ведь не знал до нашей прошлой встречи что ты жив, Луи, мне сказали, что ты умер… Хотя я и надеялся… — Он закашлялся. — Прости, мне тяжело говорить… Но все равно твой приход был как… не знаю как объяснить… Это было так потрясающе, что я не смог собраться с мыслями, чтобы объяснить тебе… Сейчас, Луи, сейчас, надо подбросить немного дров, ужасно все время дрожать от холода…  
  
Я помог ему. Это были даже не дрова, а стружка, щепки, веточки - словом, всякий мусор, который никак не хотел разгораться. Раздувая огонь, я поймал себя на мысли, что подсознательно ожидал найти нечто подобное: уже в прошлый раз симптомы деградации были налицо и упадок неминуемо должен был продолжиться. Но все равно это было чудовищно.  
  
Он говорил захлебываясь и кашляя, часто бессвязно, так, что мне чудилось, будто он сейчас рассыплется — кажется, его высохшему горлу тяжело давалась непрерывная речь. Перескакивал с одного события на другое, временами плакал, как и в прошлую нашу встречу. И все время бессознательно тянул ко мне свои дрожащие руки, останавливаясь, когда осознавал это движение, будто вспоминал, что не имеет на него права. Внезапно я понял, кого он мне сейчас напоминает — его собственного старого отца, когда тот просил прощения у него самого, — такой же жалкий и потерянный, готовый умолять. Если вспомнить, что как вампира меня можно назвать сыном Лестата, аналогия была полной — удивительно, в какие странные игры играет с нами судьба… Или это такое проявление наследственности?  
  
Когда он перешел к рассказу о том, как выживал после нашей последней встречи на Рю-Рояль, как жил с увечьями, которые нанес ему огонь, я испытал острое чувство вины. Странно: одновременно мне было жаль и то обожженное существо, в которое он тогда превратился, слабое, внушающее страх одним видом, и от этого вынужденное таиться как зверь, выползая на свою кровавую охоту. И еще больше было жаль его несчастных жертв, которых настигала смерть не только преждевременная, но и ужасная, приходившая в образе пугающего чудовища.  
  
Он пачкал кровавыми слезами мой пиджак, что-то объяснял и за что-то просил прощения.  
  
— Лестат, не надо, я тоже очень виноват перед тобой.  
  
Чтобы прекратить эту тяжелую сцену, а, может, для того чтобы спасти свою одежду, я вернулся к первоначальной идее:  
  
— Тебе надо поесть, — и только после этого меня осенило: не нужно тратить время на поход в сад, при мне моя собственная кровь. Как же можно было не подумать об этом раньше? Боже, какой я тугодум, хотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу. А ведь я уже давно мог бы поделиться с Лестатом. Меня не извинял даже шок от встречи.  
  
— Ты хочешь дать мне своей крови? — он посмотрел недоверчиво.  
  
Я закатал рукав и протянул руку. Он взял ее, удерживая благоговейно, будто чудесный подарок - впрочем, для него целительная кровь и была таким подарком. Провел по запястью, прослеживая вену, потом прижался сухими как наждак губами. Глядя на его склоненную голову, на потемневшие от грязи волосы, на уродливые пальцы, прикасающиеся к моей руке, мне пришла в голову шальная мысль — что, если он захочет мне отомстить? Кто может знать, насколько правдива эта его радость по поводу встречи? И, главное, насколько он адекватен? Наверно он мог бы попытаться высосать меня досуха. Но даже напившись, сейчас он не сможет удержать меня.  
  
В этот момент он решился и вонзил зубы. Кровь зашумела у меня в ушах, пульс стал чаще, я будто весь превратился в его удары, а потом скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, удары его сердца — оно издавало рваный и слабый, как бы изношенный временем звук. Если бы я услышал такое сердце у смертного, понял бы, что он при смерти. Потом оно забилось громче, удары стали ритмичнее. Я ждал, когда мое собственное начнет сводить, чтобы оттолкнуть Лестата. Но он вдруг сам отстранился.  
  
На моих глазах происходило его превращение. Вампирская трансформация, если ее удается увидеть, вообще зачаровывает, независимо от того, происходит ли она с обращаемым человеком или с изможденным вампиром, напившимся свежей крови. Удивительная способность нашей плоти быстро меняться, обретая новую красоту и яркость, по-своему очень привлекательна. Но это превращение было особенным: перемены были велики и одновременно лишены обычного жуткого подтекста — сейчас никого не превратили в одного из нас, и кровь тоже не была отнята: я отдал ее добровольно. Сейчас превращение было только созиданием, безо всякого разрушения. На моих глазах ужасное существо превращалось в прежнего Лестата — кожа разглаживалась и наливалась жизнью, веки возвращались на свое законное место, синие глаза становились ярче, пальцы обретали плоть. Даже волосы, до этого похожие на паклю, будто потяжелели и обрели медовый блеск, заметный сквозь слой грязи. Невольно меня заворожило это зрелище:  
  
— Ты мог бы выпить еще немного.  
  
— Пока достаточно, — ответил он, облизывая кровь и с явным сожалением отстраняясь от моей руки. — Ведь мне так много нужно тебе рассказать.  
  
Он был просто зациклен на этом разговоре и после насыщения стал еще более настойчивым, но в конечном итоге я ведь затем и пришел, чтоб поговорить. Зато после еды он перестал дрожать и кашлять, и стал говорить более связно.  
  
Он рассказывал о том, как стал вампиром, о первых годах в Париже. Сказал, что превратился в вампира против воли. Конечно, зная Лестата и учитывая ситуацию, я не стал бы ручаться, что его рассказ правдив или не является плодом больного воображения, но кое-что, какие-то детали, иногда крупные, иногда незначительные, такие, например, как имя Магнуса, его создателя, я слышал и раньше — и не от Лестата, поэтому видел, что по крайней мере часть истории правдива. Мысленно я отмечал некоторые вещи, рассчитывая разузнать о них позже, но он без конца сбивался на причины нашего непонимания, объясняя их так и эдак. Очевидно, он полагал их каким-то недоразумением, а не логическим следствием разницы взглядов и характеров. Похоже, он много времени думал об этом, хоть я и не был согласен с его выводами. Из этих объяснений стало ясно, почему для него так важен наш разговор: он считал, будто разлад возник из-за того, что он не был со мной откровенен, слишком многое держал в секрете. В то время ему казалось, что это хорошая идея, потом он понял, к чему она привела, и теперь очень хочет исправить свою ошибку.  
  
Когда он рассказывал о том, как стал вампиром, в каком сначала был ужасе и растерянности, я слушал его с замиранием сердца, ведь я и сам позже чувствовал то же. На минуту я даже забыл, кто передо мной и сопереживал рассказу безо всяких оговорок. Мне и раньше иногда казалось, что Лестат мог испытывать подобные чувства, но он не позволял в этом удостовериться. Что, если ты уже чудовище и уже никогда не сможешь изменить этого, но хочется жить и любить, потому что душа еще не изменилась, она все еще человеческая? Этот вопрос я тоже задавал когда-то, но тогда Лестат только смеялся надо мной.  
  
Так незаметно пробежало несколько часов. Когда к чернильно-синему цвету неба добавился темно-бордовый оттенок, такой легкий, что он еще не был виден глазу смертного, Лестат сказал, что мне пора, но уверял, будто не рассказал самого главного. «Если придешь завтра, Луи, узнаешь тайну происхождения вампиров. Обязательно приходи, я никому еще ее не рассказывал» — говорил он. Я не поверил — было видно, как ему хочется, чтоб я вернулся, а это тема, он знал, была лучшей приманкой для меня. Честно говоря, я даже оскорбился — неужели он думает, что меня так легко обмануть? Но тут же сообразил, что хочу слишком многого от существа, живущего среди обглоданных трупов и демонстрирующего все признаки неадекватности, поэтому не стал спорить, а только пообещал прийти завтра и принести ему поесть.  
  
— Лестат, — неожиданно для самого себя спросил я, — ты не хотел бы пожить у меня?  
И тут же пожалел о своем порыве. Что я буду с ним делать, если я даже с собой не могу разобраться? Он и в лучшие свои дни был проблемой, а сейчас мог стать, как теперь говорят, большой занозой в заднице. Но он уже сиял и соглашался, невозможно было его разочаровывать. Кажется он и так расстроился от того, что мы не пойдем ко мне прямо сейчас. Но я хотел отстоять себе хотя бы еще одну спокойную ночь и убедил его, что ехать на машине удобнее, да и на сборы нет времени. Он проводил меня до порога, и я ушел, провожаемый его взглядом. Дело сделано, а раз так - придется принимать его у себя.  
____________________________  
Комментарии  
* Француза по крови Луи очень возмутила продажа Соединенным Штатам Америки бывшей французской колонии Луизианы (это упоминается в «Интервью с вампиром»)  
После этой покупки новые хозяева, американцы, приехали в Новый Орлеан и обосновались в районе будущего Гарден-Дистрикт. Поэтому автор решил, что поначалу Луи должен был очень раздражать этот район, точнее, его жители.


	2. Chapter 2

Я плохо спал, живот скручивало от потери крови, приходили тяжелые сны о старых временах, а к вечеру почему-то приснился Магнус, которого я никогда не видел и видеть не хотел. Проснувшись, я пару секунд радовался, что это только сон, пока не вспомнил, что сегодня мне придется забрать Лестата к себе. Радость тут же померкла. Я лежал в полудреме, дожидаясь полной темноты и прикидывая, нельзя ли как-нибудь уклониться от своего обещания. Вспоминал вчерашний вонючий склеп, в который превратился старый особняк, чудовищный контраст между лощеным, пахнущим дорогим одеколоном и одетым по парижской моде Лестатом из прошлого и жалким существом среди трупов, которое даже нельзя было назвать подобием человека. Возможно, он не замечает того, что его окружает, потому что сошел с ума, но у него все равно есть минуты просветления — вчера я видел, что он способен связно мыслить. Ему не могло там нравиться. Там вообще не могло нравиться никакому существу с человеческим сознанием. Солнце уже зашло, и я со вздохом выбрался из гроба.   
  
Собравшись, я взял теплую одежду для Лестата и вывел машину из гаража.  
По дороге увидел спящего бездомного, остановился, насытился им и уехал, не оглядываясь. Я стараюсь никогда не оглядываться, выкидывать из головы эту сторону своей жизни сразу после насыщения, не запоминать своих жертв, их лиц, взглядов. Выходит не всегда, но за свою жизнь в качестве вампира я неплохо научился закрываться от неприятных мыслей. Это малодушие, но другого способа у меня нет.   
  
Направлялся я в порт - там на складах все еще водятся огромные, жирные крысы. Лестат может обижаться, если захочет, но более приятных четвероногих я ему не принесу: у кошек и собак могут быть хозяева, которые ими дорожат. Видите ли, я считаю, что есть необходимая жестокость и жестокость бессмысленная, и стараюсь не делать второго. Думаю, смертные могут очень горевать от потери домашнего любимца: иногда на кабельном телевидении мне попадаются передачи про людей и их животных. Знаете, я люблю смотреть кабельное, всякую дребедень.   
  
Странно, не правда ли? Смертные считают, что у вампира очень увлекательная и таинственная жизнь, но на самом деле большую часть времени я наблюдаю за людьми, а когда остаюсь в одиночестве читаю книги или смотрю телевизор. Раньше к этому добавлялась бухгалтерия, но мне одному много не требуется, и большую часть своего состояния я раздал разным благотворительным фондам. Так вот, к чему это я? Питаться кровью людей для вампира есть необходимая жестокость, но не надо увеличивать ее там, где этого можно избежать. А раз крысиная кровь не уступает крови кошек или собак (хоть и намного хуже человеческой), лучше не усугублять жестокость и предпочесть крысу другим животным. Да и, честно говоря, хотелось хоть чем-нибудь заткнуть совесть, шептавшую, что мне мало быть убийцей самому, но еще и понадобилось возвращать к жизни другое смертоносное существо.  
  
Поймав несколько грызунов, я засунул их в ящик и повез в сторону Гарден-Дистрикт, размышляя по дороге о том, во что ввязываюсь. Было несколько вариантов развития событий, если я поселю Лестата у себя: первое: он так никогда и не придет в норму. Сумасшедший вампир такая же проблема как сумасшедший человек, только намного хуже, потому что в случае буйства вреда будет больше. Впрочем, может быть, он не буйный, будет тихо греться у камина, а я буду приносить ему крыс.   
  
Либо он выздоровеет, и тогда я получу назад старого Лестата, вечную головную боль, вампира с отвратительным характером. Но теперь я больше его не боюсь и не завишу от него, поэтому мы просто разъедемся. Если он не пойдет на это добровольно, однажды мне придется собрать вещи и уехать в неизвестном ему направлении — небольшая потеря.   
  
Третье — не исключено, что он хочет мне отомстить и тогда… Но, может быть, и это не так плохо, раз у меня не хватает решимости самому свести счеты с жизнью. Конечно, он может не убивать меня, а придумать что-нибудь похуже. Например, улучить момент, пока я лежу в гробу, заколотить его и зарыть глубоко под землю, так чтоб под ее тяжестью я не сумел выбраться и столетиями лежал, мучаясь от нестерпимого голода. Содрогнувшись, я чуть не въехал в столб и пообещал себе, что буду осторожен. Был еще четвертый вариант: то, что Лестат передумает и откажется от моего предложения, но я чувствовал, что на него рассчитывать не приходилось.  
  
Зная, что Лестат боится света и шума машин, на всякий случай я оставил свою за квартал от его дома, на углу улиц Терд и Колисеум. На этот раз мне не пришлось ждать у входа, Лестат сразу открыл, не возражал против крыс, быстро и жадно выпив их всех — кажется, вливание целительной вампирской крови вывело его организм из спящего режима, и теперь его тело яростно требовало новой пищи. Не знаю, работал ли в доме водопровод, но Лестат выглядел чище, чем в прошлый раз, а его волосы были расчесаны. Однако его кожа со вчерашнего дня стала серой, и под глазами залегли густые тени — видно при таком истощении одной порции крови недостаточно. И все-таки он выглядел практически нормальным, если не считать возбужденного блеска глаз.   
  
Я предложил забрать с собой его гроб, он захотел также взять книги. В доме оказалось полно книг - они стояли стопками или попросту валялись на полу; большинство были безнадежно испорчены сыростью. Открыв парочку, я увидел, что это какие-то детективы, ничего интересного, развлекательное чтиво. Выбрав те, что поновее, я сложил их в гроб. Как и все в этом доме, его обивка тоже была старой, слегка тронутой плесенью, но искать другой сейчас не было времени.   
  
Лестат переоделся в принесенную мной одежду — кажется, она ему не понравилась, ему подавай шелк и шитье. Про себя я решил, что демократичный новый век ему вообще вряд ли понравится. Потом он вытащил откуда-то ключи от входной двери, повернулся ко мне и тревожно спросил:  
  
— Ты ведь не обманываешь меня, правда, Луи?  
  
Этой ночью мне еще не приходило в голову, что после всего произошедшего у него гораздо больше оснований опасаться меня, чем у меня его. Вернее, сегодня у меня еще не было времени, чтобы подумать об этом. Теоретически я мог, например, выкинуть его из машины где-то в таком месте, где нет укрытия от солнца.   
  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — только и сумел выдавить я, не потому, что мне хоть на секунду приходило в голову сделать нечто подобное, а оттого что я не знал, как развеять его страхи. Какая-то часть меня вообще хотела, чтоб он передумал переезжать ко мне, и радовалась этому препятствию.  
  
Но он поискал взглядом что-то в моих глазах и заключил:  
— Нет, ты не можешь быть таким жестоким. Пойдем?  
  
Мы вышли, он закрыл дверь. Не представляю, осталось ли в этом доме нечто такое, что стоило бы запирать - скорее всего, это был просто ритуал.   
  
На Колисеум-стрит дома с белыми колоннами и витыми решетками смотрели на нас из-за палисадников, в некоторых окнах горел свет. Кое-где еще попадались прохожие, но мы не привлекали внимания: к счастью, в наше время Америка привыкла ко всякого рода оригиналам, и двое с гробом и слишком белыми лицами не вызывали интереса. Главное, думал я, чтоб у Лестата хватило здравого смысла не чудить по дороге — я боялся, что его может вывести из равновесия незнакомая обстановка. На всякий случай я пытался объяснять назначение тех из попадавшихся нам предметов, которые не существовали до середины 19 века. Но он отвечал, что почти обо всем знает. На мой вопрос «откуда?» объяснил, что про большую часть читал в книгах, а кое-что видел сам. «Ведь не думаешь же ты, что я вообще не выхожу? — спросил он. — Откуда, по-твоему, я взял бы дрова и свечи?» Идиллическая улица и эти объяснения настроили меня на благостный лад, и я уже решил, что мы благополучно доедем до дома.  
  
Так мы добрались до машины, и он спокойно сел на переднее сидение, заметив, что много читал об автомобилях. Закрепив гроб сверху на рейлингах, я тоже сел. Хотел захлопнуть дверь с его стороны, но это оказалось ошибкой: стоило мне с водительского места потянуться к ней, Лестат вдруг шарахнулся в сторону, да так, что, будь он посильнее, мы бы перевернулись. Я замер: он все еще боялся, несмотря на свои слова о том, что верит, будто я не стану его обманывать.   
  
Чтобы не пугать его еще больше, я осторожно убрал руку, пояснив, что всего лишь хотел закрыть дверь. Пару секунд он просто смотрел на меня, а потом посоветовал не обращать внимания — это нервы. Но я чувствовал, как он напряжен, и, повторив, что не причиню ему вреда, предложил поклясться в этом чем угодно.   
  
Он покачал головой и больше не дергался, но как-то сник, и его все больше трясло от холода. Пришлось даже остановиться на полпути, чтоб дать ему еще немного моей крови и этим согреть. Кажется, он действительно боялся, что я выкину его из машины или сделаю нечто подобное. А я прикидывал, что буду делать, если он станет буйным. Мимо проплывали фонари, колоннады Гарден-Дистрикт сменялись современной архитектурой Централ-сити, а в узком пространстве салона повисло напряжение, минуты тянулись как часы. Когда показался коттедж, который я снимал, мы оба вздохнули с таким облегчением, будто это был отчий дом, а не временное жилье.   
  
Это было маленькое здание, прятавшееся в кустах магнолии и орешника. Я снял его впопыхах по приезде в Новый Орлеан: моя недвижимость здесь давно продана, а жить в гостинице не хотелось, потому что я нуждался в уединении. Помимо обособленности, этот дом был хорош наличием обстановки: мне практически ничего не пришлось туда покупать.  
  
Когда Лестат переступил порог и убедился, что я действительно привез его к себе, он сразу приободрился и стал спокойнее. Стараясь быть гостеприимным, я показал ему комнаты: как это теперь принято, много пластика, стальных трубок, прямых углов и раскладывающейся мебели. Потом я перенес его вещи в дом, а его самого проводил в ванную комнату.   
  
После душа он совсем расслабился и стал выглядеть прямо-таки счастливым. Не знаю, как у него получалось одновременно блаженствовать и мерзнуть, потому что в ванне он снова озяб, но с его губ не сходила довольная улыбка. Я усадил его у камина и нашел фен, чтоб Лестат мог быстрее высушиться и согреться. Этот способ сушки ему понравился. Кажется, ему вообще сейчас нравилось все, что его окружало.   
  
Вскоре его так разморило от тепла и сытости, что он стал похож на пьяного с медлительными движениями и заплетающимся языком. Он уже не пытался сушить волосы, а просто лежал, привалившись к спинке дивана, тихо и блаженно, словно деревянный болванчик, не выпуская работающий фен из рук. Я взял его у него, чтобы выключить, на мгновение наши пальцы встретились, и Лестат все с той же пьяной улыбкой забормотал:  
  
— Луи, наконец-то… Я знал, что надо только не упустить шанс объясниться, и ты все поймешь, все получится! Ты всегда был добрым, а теперь, наконец, стал добрым и ко мне…  
  
Я поспешно убрал руку.  
  
Он тоже отдернул свою и с обидой спросил:  
  
— Ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим?   
  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил я.  
  
— Луи, я не сумасшедший, — горячо сказал он. — Может, так и кажется, но это неправда!  
  
— Тем лучше.  
  
Он уставился на меня, видимо прикидывая, как доказать свою правоту. Потом свернул тему:  
  
— Что ж, пусть будет так. Потом ты сам поймешь, что я здоров.  
  
Тут ему пришла в голову новая мысль:   
  
— Боже, я и забыл! Ведь вчера я обещал рассказать о происхождении вампиров! Только сначала должен предупредить, что этим я рискую не только своей, но и твоей жизнью, — продолжил он, — потому что хранитель тайны обещал убить всякого, кому я ее открою.  
  
Я подумал и отказался, сославшись на то, что не хочу рисковать нашими жизнями: вероятно, вступление с угрозой смерти и делалось в надежде на отказ. Не стоило игнорировать эту попытку отступления и заставлять беднягу выдумывать фантастические истории. Лестат как-то странно на меня посмотрел, но не стал больше к этому возвращаться, и спать тоже больше не стал. Вскоре он занялся телевизором, щелкая пультом со словами: «Какая забавная штука». Сказал, что уже видел фильмы - но в кинотеатре, и тогда они были немые и черно-белые. Потом потянулся, словно кот, и заявил:  
  
— Ты не представляешь себе, Луи, как это хорошо — снова стать собой.  
  
Он и правда стал походить на прежнего себя. Я подумал, что для меня это не обязательно добрый знак. Будто для того, чтоб усилить мое предубеждение, он вернулся к идее налаживания наших отношений путем объяснения всего, что происходило с ним за без малого двести лет:   
  
— Луи, если я заблуждался, то потому что считал себя первопроходцем, основателем первого собрания вампиров в Новом свете, и идея устроить все по-новому, лучше, чем в Европе, вскружила мне голову. Теперь все будет иначе.   
  
Надо как-нибудь помягче объяснить ему, что на свое будущее я теперь строю планы сам. И решаю, что будет «теперь» тоже сам. Но пока я счел за лучшее исполнять роль гостеприимного хозяина и слушать.   
  
Оказалось, что в Париже у него был друг, похожий на меня; этот друг погиб после обращения в вампира. Видимо, сходству с ним я и был в свое время обязан сомнительному вниманию Лестата. Рассказывая, он постепенно накручивал себя и вскоре вернулся ко вчерашней истерике: я понял, что зря беспокоился, перспектива получить назад прежнего Лестата мне пока не грозит.  
  
Мне тяжело переживать такие сцены, да и ему, уверен, это тоже не шло на пользу. Поэтому я предложил погулять во дворе и заодно поохотиться на мелких животных. Обычно я не охочусь рядом с домом, даже на крыс, но надо было как-то его отвлечь, к тому же мне опять хотелось есть из-за потери крови, а убивать второго человека за сутки было бы слишком.   
  
Мы вышли во двор. К несчастью или к счастью, но крысу теперь поймать не так легко как раньше, цивилизация сократила их поголовье. Однако в подвале этого дома жила крысиная семья, иногда я их слышал.   
  
Не без труда найдя крысиный ход под фундаментом, я встал за кустами так, чтоб меня не было видно с улицы, и без пользы прождал около получаса. А вот Лестат, которому в это время полагалось отдыхать, все-таки поймал кошку — он ловко умеет приманивать их с помощью гипноза, способности, которая у меня почти не развита. После этого мы решили вернуться в дом, и не скажу, что вовремя: Лестата вырвало прямо на паркет моей квартирной хозяйки — для его привыкшего к воздержанию организма кошка стала последней каплей.   
  
Пришлось убирать. В такие моменты особенно хочется ностальгировать по прошлым дням, когда расторопные и не любопытные слуги всегда были под рукой — невзирая на современные достижения прогресса, было и тогда немало хорошего. Лестат предлагал убрать сам, но, несмотря на все его рассказы, я не очень верил в то, что он умеет. А мне не нужно бурое пятно, размазанное по всей прихожей. Минут сорок я безрезультатно тер паркет новейшим чистящим средством, слоган которого гласил «чистит все за три минуты», а когда вернулся в гостиную, этот паразит Лестат уже спал на диване, сопел и, судя по улыбке, видел отличные сны.   
  
Наступал рассвет, ловить крыс было поздно, искать другой гроб тоже, поэтому я только растолкал Лестата, не без удовольствия прервав его сладкий сон, выдал ему постельное белье, чтоб он мог устлать свой гроб чем-нибудь чистым и, недовольный и голодный, лег спать сам. Так закончилась его первая ночь у меня.


	3. Chapter 3

Проснулся я от чьих-то шагов и быстро скинул крышку, на ходу соображая, что это, должно быть, Лестат, которого я вчера привез, и что я, кажется, обещал себе быть осторожнее.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал он и улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, — буркнул я. Этот неудобный факт, что он всегда вставал раньше меня…  
  
— Ты стал говорить немного по-другому, — сказал он, присаживаясь на край моего гроба; я ощутил это как нарушение своей территории, что мне совсем не понравилось. — У тебя появились новые словечки, я заметил это еще позавчера, — с этими словами он ласково провел ладонью по моей руке. Сегодня он выглядел лучше — спокойнее, и мне это тоже почему-то было неприятно. Я отвел его руку.  
  
— Не нравится? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Не очень.  
  
Он развел руки открытыми ладонями ко мне — жест, означающий добрые намерения, - и убрался с моего гроба.  
  
— Какие у нас планы на сегодня? — спросил я.  
  
— Пойдем охотиться вместе?  
  
— Да, пожалуй. И надо начать подыскивать тебе жилье. Если у тебя нет денег, могу одолжить на первое время, — вырвалось у меня, хотя до этого я и не думал его выселять, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не буду убежден в том, что он здоров. Слишком неприятно меня поразила мысль, что придется присутствовать при его охоте и подстраховывать, если из-за его истощения события начнут развиваться не так, как надо. Это означало, что в случае форс-мажора мне придется добивать жертву. Что было естественно, понятно и в то же время довольно гнусно, а с тех пор как я вышел из состояния отупелого спокойствия, такие вещи меня особенно сильно задевали. Но, если быть честным, без этой помощи любая другая для него бессмысленна: если он не начнет пить человеческую кровь, то не сможет жить полноценно и медленно, но верно возвратится в то состояние, в котором я его нашел.   
  
Его лицо приняло озабоченное выражение:  
  
— Деньги есть. Но мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться со счетами.  
  
— Когда разберешься, отдашь, — сказал я. Все равно на возню с документами и поиск квартиры уйдет некоторое время и, если я уверюсь в том, что он болен, все еще можно будет переиграть. Зато, если он здоров так, как это сейчас кажется, я быстрее смогу вернуть свое может и постылое, но привычное и независимое существование. Пожалуй для начала надо было сделать ему удостоверение личности с подходящей датой рождения, а это всегда было для меня проблемой.  
  
Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но передумал и ушел в другую комнату.  
  
Вообще я заметил, что разговаривать со мной ему почти так же неловко, как и мне с ним. Всю жизнь, не считая нескольких последних встреч, он лидировал по праву опыта, а сейчас ему наоборот приходилось подстраиваться под меня. Привычки всегда тяжело менять.   
  
Под предлогом поиска нового гроба я сбежал, чтобы морально подготовиться к охоте с Лестатом. К счастью, он не предложил ехать вместе, возможно потому, что ему тоже хотелось побыть в одиночестве.   
  
Долгая жизнь вампира превратила меня в знатока всего, что связано с покупкой гробов, поэтому я быстро нашел искомое и отправился обратно, по дороге успокаивая себя тем, что подстрахую Лестата один-единственный раз и что, скорее всего, мне и не придется ничего делать.  
  
Дома я обнаружил, что он уже позавтракал кровью нескольких крыс. Не сомневаясь, что он считает это только затравкой, я предложил прогуляться, чтобы вместе найти подходящего человека. К моему удивлению, он отказался, сказав, будто уже сыт. Естественно, я не настаивал, наоборот - вздохнул с облегчением от того, что совместное убийство откладывается. Трупики крыс, как и вчерашнюю кошку, я закопал на заднем дворе. А потом мы неожиданно неплохо провели время: теперь уже я рассказывал о том, как жил, переживая заново некоторые события, а он слушал и даже утешал меня.


	4. Chapter 4

Чтобы заплатить за испорченный паркет, следующим вечером я пригласил к нам нашу квартирную хозяйку. Познакомил ее с Лестатом, представив его как сводного брата-инвалида, который временно поживет у меня, — можно сказать, почти не пришлось врать. С ней он был очарователен — это он умел, хоть пару раз попадал впросак из-за незнания вещей, которые в наше время известны всем.  
  
Вообще, общение с ним сейчас напоминало общение с проснувшимся после долгих лет сна Рипом ван Винклем. Нет, Лестат действительно был знаком с нынешним миром, но только частично: для него было внове многое из того, что в этом времени известно каждому, начиная от организации налоговой системы и заканчивая устройством квартир с их количеством бытовых приборов. На улице он обожал болтать об изменениях, к которым привела цивилизация, в супермаркете рассматривал совершенно ненужные нам вещи, обсуждая современное разнообразие товаров, дизайн упаковки и прочие новшества.   
  
Но посещение супермаркета было полбеды по сравнению с магазином готовой одежды. Я надеялся, что раз Лестат еще мало знаком с сегодняшней жизнью и модой, то и процесс покупки пойдет быстрее, но не тут-то было: это только заставило его мерить все подряд. Мы вынесли противоположные чувства от поездки туда: ему она очень понравилась, а мне совсем наоборот.  
  
Зато припадков сумасшествия, которых я боялся, не было совсем. Сначала я все время был начеку, но он не проявлял агрессии, больше ни разу не впадал в истерику, нормально рассуждал и быстро учился новому. А еще валялся на диване, смотрел телевизор, сломал стиральную машину, читал мои и свои книги. Я был приятно удивлен тем, что он переменил свое отношение к ним. Раньше он называл их «игрушками для людей»*, а теперь мог читать взахлеб. Да и в самом деле, если жить так, как жил он в последние годы, чем еще можно было занять себя, чтобы сохранить рассудок? Правда, вкусы у нас оказались разные, но это и понятно: слишком несхожими мы были. И все равно нам стало легче понимать друг друга, думаю, потому что широкий кругозор помогает взаимопониманию.  
  
В общем, он вел себя совершенно нормально, за исключением того, что питался кровью животных и больше не предлагал охотиться вместе. Сначала меня это устраивало (все, кроме сломанной стиральной машины, магазины были неизбежным злом, к которому следовало относиться философски), но, поскольку такое воздержание странно для вампира, через несколько дней я решил выяснить, в чем дело. Оказалось, что он давно уже не может пить человеческую кровь, ему плохо от нее или что-то в этом роде - я не очень понял. Сказал, что молчал, потому что боялся признаться, ведь это означает, что он нуждается в постоянной помощи. Думал, что я не захочу брать на себя такую обузу.   
  
Я никогда раньше не слышал о такой болезни, вообще не слыхал о болезнях вампиров, кроме душевных. Насколько я знаю, единственный наш недуг это голод, и мы здоровы, если можем его утолить. Поэтому я был очень удивлен. Зато теперь мне хотя бы стало ясно, отчего он так оголодал у себя. Возможно, о существовании вампирских болезней неизвестно, потому что у нас нет своей медицины и врачей? Так уж сложилось: у нас слишком маленькая популяция для того чтобы накапливать и передавать медицинские знания. А может, дело в том, что вампиры по природе не настроены на помощь ближнему. Может быть, равнодушные вампирские собрания списывают состояние заболевших на сумасшествие, а смерть - на стечение обстоятельств?   
  
Жаль, что отселить его не получится, но, с другой стороны, я понял, что он не слишком мне мешает. Даже напротив - уделяемое ему внимание отвлекало меня от собственных неприятных мыслей. Эти заботы были единственным, что было в моей жизни созидательного, и единственным, в чем я чувствовал себя нужным. Это и еще благотворительные фонды, но в них нельзя жертвовать бесконечно. А еще иногда с Лестатом бывало весело.   
  
Поэтому я постарался уверить его, что болезнь ничего не меняет, просто мы переходим к плану «Б»: он греется у камина, а я приношу крыс. Точнее, про план я только подумал, но смысл был именно такой. Ему не стоило так волноваться, ведь это был еще не самый плохой вариант в моем списке. Придется только иногда поить его моей кровью, потому что ее он переносит нормально, и все будет хорошо.   
  
Конечно, он был рад, что все так устроилось. И вел себя более чем сносно, если не сказать замечательно: не грубил, не угрожал, не пытался «тянуть одеяло на себя», как любил делать когда-то. Так что нашу совместную жизнь омрачали только небольшие практические неудобства, вроде необходимости отдавать ему кровь или возиться с животными.   
_______________________  
Комментарии:  
1 Цитата из «Интервью с вампиром»


	5. Chapter 5

Уже некоторое время мне то тут, то там попадались ряженые, но я был так погружен в собственные мысли, что не интересовался происходящим вокруг, пока во вторник не услышал от Лестата, сидящего перед окном:

— Сегодня Марди Гра…

Точно! Скоро ведь католический пост, а перед ним веселый праздник Марди Гра. Я совсем забыл об этом, потому что, как вы понимаете, не соблюдаю пост с тех пор, как стал вампиром.

— Ты идешь? — поинтересовался Лестат.

— Зачем? Я чужой на этом празднике жизни.

— Как с тобою тяжело, — он возвел глаза к небу — жест, органичный в прошлом, но, кажется, в наше время уже выглядящий слегка искусственным. — Как это «зачем»? Если не для того, чтобы вдоволь поохотиться, то хотя бы чтоб повеселиться. Неужели тебе совсем не скучно сидеть в четырех стенах?

Я подошел к окну: внизу валила разноцветная, разноголосая, блестящая людская масса. Толпа - известный триггер для всякого рода душевнобольных, а я все еще не был уверен в том, что Лестат психически нормален, хоть он и не проявлял больше признаков душевной болезни.

— У нас ведь даже нет костюмов.

— Зачем они нам? Мы сами герои их костюмов. Этот карнавал будто создан для нас!

***

Этот праздник я помню с юности, но с тех пор он заметно изменился: наши потешные представления превратились в большие шумные парады. Я только слышал о них, поскольку уже около столетия мне не доводилось бывать в Новом Орлеане в это время. Таким образом, в каком-то смысле я встречал здесь Марди Гра впервые.

Темноту то и дело прорезали вспышки, навстречу нам шли люди, одетые книжными и фольклорными персонажами, звездами шоу бизнеса, чертями, солонками, митрополитами, кусками сыра и еще бог знает кем — смысл некоторых костюмов я не смог разгадать. С балконов свешивались праздничные гирлянды. Людей было так много, что чудилось, будто затейливо украшенные, увитые лампочками машины-платформы плывут прямо в толпе, влекомые ею. Сам воздух казался пропитанным веселым безумием: женщины задирали на себе одежду, показывая грудь, пару раз мы натыкались на парочки, занимающиеся любовью прямо на улице. Мне мерещилось, что великолепный запах разгоряченной теплой человеческой крови и плоти настолько густой, что висит над улицей, словно туман. А гвалт стоял такой, что я удивился, как смертные с их слабым слухом ориентируются в этом море звуков.

— Как они мешали мне своим шумом, когда я жил у себя, — кричал мне в ухо Лестат, показывая на толпу, — и как это, оказывается, весело! Я уже и забыл, что такое веселье!

Ему непременно нужно было пробиться к платформам, туда, где ликование и азарт достигали апогея. Мы стали двигаться вперед, но тут из боковой улочки вынырнул какой-то оркестр, возник человеческий водоворот, нас закружило, и Лестат оказался на одной, а я на другой стороне улицы. Я попытался было пробиться к нему, но для этого пришлось бы расшвыривать мирных гуляк как тюки хлопка.

— Скоро приду! — крикнул мне Лестат и скрылся в толпе.

Он явно неплохо себя чувствовал, поэтому я решил, что он не нуждается в моем сопровождении и вернулся на тротуар, став рядом с другими зрителями. Вокруг слышались веселые возгласы, кто-то щелкал фотоаппаратом, кто-то свистел, и я тоже стал проникаться духом Марди Гра, беззаботного отказа от всяческих правил и обязательств перед неизбежным наступлением покаянной среды. Мимо проплывала красочная процессия: сначала довольно аляповатая платформа, украшенная сердцами и огромными женскими ногами в черных сетчатых колготках, сразу за ней платформа с раскрашенной статуей всадника.

— А ты почему без костюма? — раздалось над ухом.

Повернувшись, я увидел девушку в платье цыганки. Может быть, она была не просто цыганкой, а Кармен Мериме - не знаю. Во вспышках иллюминации стеклянные бусы сверкали на ее груди, словно бриллианты. Она не была по-настоящему красива, но у нее были гладкий чистый лоб и прямой нос, а в карих глазах сияли золотистые огоньки.

— У меня есть костюм, — ответил я и, слегка приоткрыв рот, показал ей свои клыки.

Она приняла их за пластмассовые, вроде тех, что продавали тут же в сувенирных лавках:

— Так ты вампир, — она улыбнулась. — Какой ты красавчик.

Потом подошла очень близко, прислонившись к моей груди, и пьяно улыбнулась:

— Пойдем со мной, красавчик, погадаю, — и потянула меня за собой.

Мы завернули в соседний переулок и нашли место, которое с большой натяжкой можно было назвать укромным. Аромат ее крови мешался с запахом каких-то духов и алкоголя. Ее рот был влажным, потрясающе горячим и очень вкусным.

— Мы, вампиры, — сказал я, — еще хуже, чем цыгане. Мы, как и они, ставим себя над законом, но мы убийцы.

Девушка засмеялась, думая, что это шутка. Я снова поцеловал ее, на этот раз - в шею. Большой матерчатый цветок в ее волосах лез мне в глаза, и я аккуратно вытащил его из ее гривы. Она нетвердо держалась на ногах и повисла на мне еще до того, как я прокусил ее горло. Несколько раз мимо проходили гуляющие, но думали, что моя подружка просто перебрала.

Бывает, сердца жертв колотятся, чуть ли не мечутся в грудной клетке, борясь со смертью, а ее билось размеренно почти до самого конца и только в финале пару раз стукнуло очень громко: «тук, тук»; она умерла, так и не поняв в чем дело, думая, что это только веселое карнавальное приключение.

Я огляделся в поисках места, где труп не затопчут в темноте — вокруг было полно пьяных, которые и на свету-то плохо ориентировались. Не найдя ничего надежного, я придумал прислонить ее к стене, посадив на выступ здания в надежде, что тело не упадет или что в момент падения привлечет внимание кого-то достаточно трезвого.

Усаживая тело, я понял, что в моей ладони все еще зажат цветок, и вернул его ей, положив на колени, будто на могилу. После этого я возвратился обратно. Алкоголь в выпитой крови быстро туманил мой разум, и проезжающие платформы сливались в поток огоньков из горящих на них лампочек. Скоро меня позвали по имени, и я понял, что вернулся Лестат.

— Я смотрю, ты не терял времени, — засмеялся он, увидев мой румянец, — и кажется, тот, кто поделился с тобой, был сильно пьян.

Погруженный в пьяный дурман, я только кивнул. Лестат устроился рядом, комментируя платформы и костюмы гуляющих. Алкоголь не веселил меня, наоборот - он дал мне чувство детской обиды на предательский Марди Гра с его ложным ощущением беззаботности и безответственности. Я думал о том, что опять нарушил свое правило: не разговаривать с жертвами, не смотреть им в глаза. Меня мучили совесть и чувство вины.

— Лестат, — попросил я, — пойдем домой.

Мы двинулись обратно, но прошли всего несколько домов. Он сказал, что я слишком пьян, и предложил подождать, пока алкоголь начнет выветриваться. Я прислонился к какой-то стене, Лестат остался рядом и вдруг накинулся на меня с поцелуями, в перерывах скороговоркой бормоча что-то вроде: «у-тебя… ямочки… на-щеках… они-мне-снились… хоть-я-хотел… избавиться… от-этих-снов…». Мне были неинтересны его фантазии и противно от того, как это похоже на происходившее недавно с несчастной «цыганкой», только теперь на ее месте оказался я, а на моем - Лестат. Но больше всего было противно от самого себя, от своих жестокости и лицемерия. Погруженный в эти пьяные огрызки мыслей, я некоторое время наблюдал за происходящим словно бы со стороны и не реагировал, стоял, уставившись в щель между домами на яркие огни карнавала. Потом оттолкнул Лестата. Он отлетел в сторону:

— Почему?!

Я пожал плечами. Тогда он снова подошел ко мне. Я больше не отталкивал его, и он ухватил меня за руку, зашептал, заглядывая в глаза:

— Может, тебе противно оттого, что недавно я был уродом? Не вспоминай об этом, не надо...

— Что? А… Дело не в этом, — я не сразу сообразил о чем он, а сообразив, почти удивился: благодаря этому самому Лестату я был живым мертвецом, пил кровь, спал в гробу и проделывал много других «милых» вещей, которые давно не вызывали во мне отвращения, и, если быть честным, все это было ничем не лучше его недавней внешности.

Но, видимо, мне не стоило признавать этого вслух, поскольку, ободренный моими словами, он снова полез с поцелуями. Я высвободился из его объятий и ушел.

А протрезвев, заволновался, что оставил его одного. Но он не был ребенком, признаков сумасшествия тоже не проявлял, поэтому я решил, что беспокоиться рано. Однако минуты и часы шли, опьянение прошло окончательно, приближался рассвет, а его все не было. Я уже не мог отогнать безумные картины, которые рисовало мое воображение: бедный ненормальный Лестат, сгорающий на солнце, или наоборот - гигантские буквы газетных заголовков: «Сумасшедший вампир убил десятки людей». Уже собравшись на поиски, я обнаружил, что первая мысль была самой верной: он притащился домой, недовольный, но целый и невредимый, и, не тратя времени на разговоры, забрался к себе в гроб.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда я снова дал ему напиться своей крови, он, вместо того чтобы сразу приступить к еде, прижался к моему запястью губами, потом быстро пробежался по нему пальцами, словно приглашая к игре.  
  
— Прекрати это, — попросил я.  
  
Он засмеялся:  
  
— Мне можно кусать тебя, но нельзя целовать?  
  
— Именно так.  
  
— Почему? Считай, что это моя благодарность.  
  
Его нахальство рассердило меня:  
  
— Не боишься, что я тебя выставлю?  
  
— Ты не захочешь. Луи, когда ты добрый - ты очень добрый, — это было сказано таким тоном, каким ребенку объясняют простые истины.  
  
Я даже не знал, злиться или смеяться:  
  
— Ну ты и наглец.   
  
Но, в самом деле, не мог же я отвезти его обратно в ту развалюху, чтоб он снова ослаб и продолжил жизнь червяка в грязи. Ведь у него сознание не червя, а человека. Мы люди по сознанию и воспитанию и, может быть, это самая большая беда, которая не дает нам жить спокойно. В детстве мы впитываем людские привычки, идеалы, эстетику и ощущение причастности к человечеству, но в момент превращения становимся изгоями и отрываемся от всего, что нам дорого. Теперь оно доступно вампиру только до тех пор, пока он сможет маскироваться. Физически мы приспособлены к нечеловеческому существованию: можем, как хищники, жить в берлоге под землей, не умрем от антисанитарии, но беда в том, что мы мыслим себя не животными, а людьми, даже те, кто отрицает это. Все мы хотим жить как люди и страдаем от невозможности этого тоже как люди.   
  
Будь Лестат ненормальным, лишенным настоящего человеческого разума, может я и мог бы отправить его обратно. Умыть руки, сказав себе, что это существо не нуждается в сочувствии, поскольку не видит проблемы в том, чему сочувствует. Хотя, конечно, и тогда для этого требовались бы более веские причины, чем просто наглое или неприличное поведение: безумец на то и безумец, чтоб вести себя странно.   
  
Но, проведя вместе несколько недель, я был уверен, что Лестат не сумасшедший: он в полной мере осознавал все, что с ним происходит, просто очень ослаб от голода. Может, будь он человеком, современные врачи нашли бы его состоянию какое-нибудь научное определение, например: «депрессия», но при этом он связно мыслил и адекватно воспринимал окружающий мир, словом — был нормален. И поэтому я не мог отправить его назад, ведь если ему сейчас и было на что надеяться, то только на помощь такого же отверженного, как он сам.   
  
Так что Лестат был совершенно прав в своей уверенности: изгнание ему не грозило. Не могу сказать, что эта его убежденность меня порадовала, но я не стал развивать мысль о выдворении и сам прокусил свое запястье:  
  
— Пей и лучше не зли меня, а то буду сцеживать тебе кровь в пакетик.  
  
Он молча принялся пить, но я был совершенно уверен, что его кротость притворна и надолго ее не хватит. Вот что я получил в результате: наглеца, который готов сесть мне на шею и которого нельзя бросить на произвол судьбы, если мне надоест его терпеть. Впрочем, ничего удивительного что этим кончилось, раз дело касалось Лестата.   
  
Передача крови слегка болезненна и в то же время есть в этом что-то чарующее: кажется, будто становишься шире и больше своего тела, будто ты способен существовать вне своей физической оболочки, связанный с другим созданием, а через него со всем миром. Даже когда передача чисто техническая, «столовая», как у нас сейчас, это все равно немного завораживает.   
  
— Луи, пожалуйста, не злись, — сказал он, оторвавшись от моей руки, улыбаясь и демонстрируя перемазанные в крови зубы. — Честное слово, я бы очень хотел предложить тебе своей крови, но, боюсь, сейчас ее слишком мало.  
  
— Лучше следи, чтоб тебя не вырвало, иначе снова что-нибудь испортишь, — сказал я резко и, желая показать, что не хочу идти у него на поводу, вышел из комнаты.  
  
Это не слишком его обескуражило. Теперь всегда, когда я давал ему свою кровь, начиналось: «особые» прикосновения, нежные взгляды, поцелуи. Мне это не нравилось. По сравнению со смертными у нас не много способов выразить плотскую любовь — только ласки и обмен кровью. Обмен кровью между вампирами такое действие, которое может заменять все: и любовь, и лечение, и развлечение. Но даже во времена нашей совместной жизни полтора столетия назад это не заходило так далеко:  
  
— Раньше тебя устраивал простой обмен кровью, — сказал как-то я.  
  
— Mon dieu, да потому что ты не хотел иначе! Ты всегда был буржуазным ханжой, — взвился он.  
  
Действительно. Я помнил несколько его попыток перевести наши отношения в разряд ласк и поцелуев и то, что мне это и раньше не нравилось. Но скорее не потому, что я был «буржуазным ханжой», как выразился Лестат, а потому что он, без задней мысли ласкающий кого-то, в моих глазах выглядел так же странно, как крокодил, помогающий мустангу перейти реку, вместо того чтобы съесть его. И мне в этом чудился опасный подвох. Обмен кровью - дело другое, но только после Лестата я по-настоящему осознал, что это может быть выражением привязанности. С ним это было больше похоже на детскую забаву вроде выдувания мыльных пузырей — у меня не было потребности делиться с ним чем-то, и очень быстро закончилось желание узнавать его ближе, - интересно было только испытывать необычные, завораживающие ощущения. Даже когда я дал ему своей крови перед тем, как перевез к себе, это было больше похоже на любовный акт — потому что тогда я хотя бы желал поделиться, чтобы помочь.  
  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил я.  
  
— Не задавай глупых вопросов, — разозлился он и примерился к моему запястью, потом отчего-то передумал и снова уставился на меня. — Почему? Почему ты всегда меня ненавидел? Только потому, что это я дал тебе темный дар?  
  
— Этого мало?   
  
— Нет, — поспешно ответил он, — Но я хотел узнать, есть ли еще что-то…  
  
— У тебя плохой характер, ты любил насмехаться, грубить и пытался помыкать мной, — напомнил я. Это было честно, но было и то, о чем я промолчал: Клодия и ее смерть. Я не хотел бередить эту рану, поскольку верил, что он не желал ее гибели.  
  
— Я злился и уже просил прощения за это. Когда мы впервые встретились, я был в таком восторге… Тогда еще я мог читать твои мысли… — он отпустил мою руку, встал и заходил по комнате.  
  
— Вот как? — меня почему-то задело сообщение, что он влезал в мое сознание, хотя этого следовало ожидать: я давно знал, что многие вампиры умеют использовать телепатию.   
  
— Да. И мне казалось, что я тоже нравлюсь тебе. Но после, когда мы стали жить вместе, я понял, что это совсем не так. Чтобы это увидеть, даже не нужно было читать мысли, — вздохнул он. — И я злился. Почему, ну почему меня ненавидят те, кого я люблю? И с Николя было так же…  
  
— С кем?  
  
— С другом, который умер в Париже, я рассказывал тебе про него. Неужели ты меня совсем не слушал?  
  
— Прости. Я помню, но не сразу сообразил, о ком ты говоришь. А ты не находишь, что если тебя все ненавидят, то причину надо искать в себе?  
  
Это его задело, кажется, даже возмутило. Судя по лицу, он хотел ответить что-то резкое, уже раскрыл для этого рот, но в последнюю секунду передумал и спросил:   
  
— Что я тебе сделал плохого, Луи? Такого плохого, чтоб меня стоило ненавидеть и убить? — от волнения он забегал по комнате, жестикулируя.  
  
— Мне — ничего…   
  
— Значит дело во мне. Какой-то дефект, — он отвернулся, и вдруг я с удивлением понял, что он плачет. — Меня нельзя любить.   
  
Пару секунд я не знал, что сказать, а потом позвал:  
  
— Лестат? Лестат... Ты отлично знаешь, что у тебя нет такой проблемы. Ты очень красив даже для вампира, уверен, что ты и сам прекрасно осведомлен об этом.   
  
Он затряс головой:  
  
— Я хочу любви, но не могу быть любимым. И это было бы так, даже останься я смертным. Значит, дефект не физический, а душевный. Или это злой рок.  
  
— Твой душевный дефект состоит в том, что ты вампир.  
  
— Нет, ведь ты способен любить других вампиров.  
  
— Только Клодию.  
  
Он не ответил и закрыл лицо руками. Я растерялся, потому что Лестат, которого я знал злым циником, как ребенок поверял мне свои страхи и плакал от одиночества и отсутствия любви. Кажется, это был рецидив, новый приступ истерики, как тогда, когда я нашел его в доме рядом с кладбищем.   
  
Я уже очень давно никого не утешал и совсем забыл, как это делается. По какому-то каналу в таких случаях рекомендовали тактильный контакт; вспомнив это, я подошел, обнял его за плечи и слегка покачал, не отпуская:  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что у тебя нет такой проблемы, — как там дальше советовал психолог в той передаче? Открыть глаза на новые перспективы? «Ты просто не тех обращал в вампиров, попробуй еще и найдешь «своего» бессмертного?» Нет, в нашем случае это было бы уж слишком. Поэтому я просто гладил его по спине и пытался говорить что-то не слишком неуместное. А он все не успокаивался, его будто прорвало: уткнувшись мне в плечо, он всхлипывал, скороговоркой бормоча бессвязное:   
  
— Я-так-любил-тебя, очень-любил, а-тебе-всегда-все-было-все-равно, даже-безразлично, жив-я-или-умер, это так больно, Луи...  
  
Это было признание. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, я уже давно это знал. Может быть «знал» не совсем точное слово - чувствовал, интуитивно понимал. Возможно, с той жуткой ночи, когда я увидел останки Клодии - если не раньше. Но тогда мне было не до его переживаний.   
  
— Мне не все равно, совсем не все равно, — повторял я, пытаясь его успокоить. Когда-то мне действительно было все равно, а ведь Лестат все это время где-то жил и, должно быть, так же плакал, вспоминая неблагодарного Луи. Я был таким эгоистом, мне следовало подумать о его состоянии раньше, ведь помочь ему оказалось не так уж трудно. Впрочем, если б я не был эгоистом, то и не смог бы столько лет жить жизнью вампира...  
  
Он поднял на меня лицо в красных подтеках слез и пробормотал:  
  
— Это так унизительно и горько, Луи, зачем все это? — в его взгляде была такая тоска, что на один миг он напомнил мне моих несчастных жертв. Я даже вздрогнул.  
  
Слава богу, после этого он недели три не заговаривал ни о чем подобном и не проявлял никаких поползновений, когда пил мою кровь. Думаю, он стыдился своей откровенности.


	7. Chapter 7

Регулярно теряя кровь, которая доставалась Лестату, я тоже стал восполнять потери кровью крыс. Мы быстро очистили от них собственный подвал и переключились на крыс с портовых складов, так, что между тамошними рабочими даже пошли слухи, будто начальство использует какой-то новейший способ избавления от грызунов. У нас на кухне теперь постоянно стоял ящик для этих животных бедолаг, и он почти никогда не бывал пуст.   
  
Перед смертью в крысиных глазах-бусинках плескались настоящие ужас и отчаяние вперемешку с ненавистью, но по крайней мере крысы не были людьми, и уже одно это было приятно.  
  
Потому что человеческие убийства еще хуже. Каждый раз я иду убивать со смешанным чувством радостного предвкушения и страха перед болью и отвращением к себе, которые ждут меня после. Я знаю, что лицемерие и подлость бояться не совершаемого убийства, а собственных чувств от него, равно как и все забывать, иногда успокаивая совесть чеком для благотворительного фонда, будто этого достаточно, но рассказываю честно, как есть. Как маньяк я брожу по ночным улицам в поисках жертвы. Мы, вампиры, и есть маньяки, только убивать нас заставляет не душевная, а физическая жажда. Бывает, ожидаешь тяжелого, болезненного раскаяния, но как-то удается благополучно забыть обо всем сразу, так, будто это не ты сделал. А бывают тяжелые смерти, которые я помню спустя много десятилетий, и даже не хочу говорить о них здесь. Не всегда удается убить быстро и «чисто», очень редко, но бывает, что жертва калечится во время погони и умирает в муках.  
  
Но сейчас жертвой была крыса. Уворачиваясь от бешено бьющих лапок, я прокусил артерию, потом собрал хлынувшую из ранки кровь в приготовленную чашку, а то, что осталось, тщательно высосал. Я все думаю, как еще усовершенствовать эту процедуру, сделать ее менее жестокой, чтоб она стала подобием питания людей, которые просто покупают мясо в магазине, не встречаясь с умирающим животным взглядом, но пока ничего не придумал — кровь должна быть теплой; даже то недолгое время, которое она находится в чашке, портит ее. Однако чашка или бокал это уже мое особенное, личное удовольствие. Особое наслаждение пить перед окном, облокотившись на подоконник, у всех на виду, так же уверенно, как смертный поедает мороженое в кафе. Пусть даже условно на виду, поскольку редко кто ночью смотрит в чужие окна. Не важно - при этом все равно чувствуешь себя человеком, потому что обычно нам заказано есть на глазах людей - по-настоящему есть, а не притворяться, - ведь то, что служит нам пищей, навсегда отделяет нас от нормального, светлого человеческого мира.   
  
Наблюдая за улицей, я устроился у подоконника. Эта ночь была безветренной, от крон деревьев будто веяло спокойствием, я нежился в теплых воздушных потоках, идущих к окну от земли. На противоположной стороне находилась автобусная остановка, а на ее скамейке сидел огромный, вполовину человеческого роста, надувной заяц с забавными толстыми ушами - обычная детская игрушка, каких сейчас много. Он был самым ярким пятном на улице и блестел в свете фонаря, поэтому сразу привлек мое внимание. Рядом с зайцем был вовсе не ребенок, а взрослый мужчина. Наверное, он вез игрушку ребенку, а может быть она была частью декора какой-нибудь вечеринки? Или оригинальным подарком взрослому? Куда смертный может везти зайца в час ночи? Я не знал этого, наверно потому что давно не был смертным, и из любопытства продолжал разглядывать человека с игрушкой. Проследил, как подъехал автобус, и пассажир впихнул в него свою зацепившуюся за двери ношу. Загадку так и не разгадал, зато внезапно понял, что у нас с этим человеком, должно быть, есть кое-что общее. Он кому-то везет игрушку и значит, возможно, у него есть кто-то, о ком он заботится, кто-то похожий на него. И у меня теперь тоже было о ком позаботиться, о ком-то, кто был похож на меня. Уже долгое время я оставался одинок, я не мог быть со смертными и не мог получать удовольствие от общения с вампирами. А сейчас со мной был вампир, который временно не убивал людей. Казалось бы, эта простая мысль должна была прийти ко мне сразу, как только Лестат сообщил о своем состоянии, но я осознал ее только сейчас. Я больше не один. Со мною существо, которое сейчас лучше меня, не важно, что это только из-за болезни. И мы можем принять друг друга такими, какими есть, потому что все про себя знаем. «Мой» смертный давно уехал, а я еще продолжал смотреть вслед его автобусу.  
  
Пока я размышлял, в комнату пришел Лестат с предложением прогуляться. Я был так увлечен своими мыслями, что вздрогнул, услышав звук его голоса. Он обиделся:  
  
— Опять не хочешь меня видеть? Какой очередной пунктик я потревожил? Убеждения не позволяют тебе выйти из дома, что ли?  
  
— Наоборот, я рад тебя видеть. Просто мне пришла в голову одна мысль: что, если попытаться обмануть нашу природу? Пить кровь животных, а для того чтобы не ослабеть обмениваться нашей кровью?   
  
Он покачал головой, будто хотел сказать: "Опять бесплодные фантазии", но я не отставал:  
  
— Смотри: когда мы пьем, выпитое преобразуется в нашу собственную кровь, независимо от того, чьей она была раньше. Но кровь вампира для другого вампира целебна, значит, даже столетиями питаясь только кровью животных, можно поддерживать себя в тонусе, обмениваясь нашей. Ведь так?  
  
Лестат серьезно посмотрел на меня:  
  
— Выглядит складно. Но это наверняка должно было прийти в голову кому-то до нас, и, если бы способ работал, он бы уже использовался.  
  
— Это стоит проверить.   
  
— Возможно. Но ведь если ты пьешь только кровь животных, своей у тебя с каждым разом все меньше. И настанет момент, когда тебе просто нечего будет отдавать.  
  
— Возможно, это неважно, если отдавать и получать одинаково. Надо проверить, — повторил я.   
  
— Луи, поверь, это плохая идея. Ты знаешь, что мне было бы выгодно воспользоваться случаем, ведь я давно хочу обменяться с тобой кровью, — сказал он со смешком, намекая таким образом на полноценный любовный акт между вампирами. — Но я это говорю, потому что не хочу внушать тебе ложные надежды.   
  
Я замолчал. Как бы там ни было, в одном Лестат был прав: пока он не смог бы поделиться со мной достаточным количеством крови.


	8. Chapter 8

Около моста на Рузвельт-Молл-Стрит я наметил очередную жертву. Она одиноко стояла, вглядываясь в темную воду. Потом оперлась о перила моста так, будто примеривалась перелезть через них. Самоубийца? Я замер, желая убедиться в этом и надеясь на поживу. Суицидники - лучшая и в каком-то смысле законная добыча вампира, сладкая тем, что ею можно насытиться почти без угрызений совести. Это единственные существа, у которых мы не только берем, но и даем взамен что-то нужное им: быструю и не самую болезненную смерть.  
  
Но девушка уже отступила от перил и пошла в сторону Виктори-авеню. Я крался за ней, прячась в тени деревьев, растущих на обочине. Она вела себя странно или - вернее - нормально для человека в расстроенных чувствах: бесцельно брела, глядя под ноги, бормотала что-то под нос. Возможно, смертный сказал бы, что от нее веяло отчаянием, но для меня, голодного вампира, все перебивал запах ее крови, сочный и желанный. Пройдя несколько кварталов, она повернула назад. Вскоре мне стало ясно, что девушка возвращается к мосту. Наверно и правда самоубийца или наркоманка. Наркоманы как пища лишь немногим хуже самоубийц: они и так ходят по краю и легко могут упасть вниз, а значит не так уж страшно, если они сделают это с моей помощью.  
  
Я не хотел допустить, чтобы она подошла к перилам, так как боялся, что не смогу действовать незаметно на освещенном фонарями пространстве и ее прекрасная кровь пропадет зря. Метнувшись вперед, как только она поравнялась с границей теней, я утащил ее в сквер, подальше от дороги. От неожиданности она дернулась и застыла на пару секунд — у смертных так бывает: их поражает быстрота, с которой мы нападаем. Потом начала биться, пытаясь высвободиться, кусала ладонь, которой я закрывал ей рот. Это были жалкие попытки, ее сил не хватало даже на то, чтоб на секунду оттолкнуть мою руку. И от этого она боялась еще сильнее, я ощущал, как ее паника нарастает, чувствовал запах ее пота и страха. В таких случаях мне всегда хочется шепнуть смертной жертве, что я не собираюсь долго ее мучить и не имею власти отправить в ад, - мне кажется, эти слова должны их немного успокаивать, но сам понимаю, что эта мысль глупа и цинична одновременно. Поэтому просто стараюсь действовать быстрее, чтобы не затягивать мучения.  
  
Удерживая девушку обеими руками, щекой я сдвинул ее воротник и прокусил шею — это сладкое чувство предвкушения, когда зубы входят в мягкую плоть. Сразу попал в артерию — за столько лет я научился делать это лучше любого врача. Мне в рот брызнула горячая влага, молодая, остро пахнущая свежестью, безо всякого привкуса наркотиков. Тело в моих руках еще дергалось и хрипело, слабея с каждым глотком. Как всегда во время насыщения мой мозг будто частично отключился, в нем рождались смутные желанные образы. Иногда в такие секунды мне кажется, будто я открыл тайну мироздания, но после я никак не могу ее вспомнить… Вдруг мне послышался шепот:  
  
— Пожалуйста, я хочу жить…  
  
Это вывело меня из состояния эйфории, я очнулся, отстранился и повернул ее лицом к себе. У нее были красивые серые глаза, которые не портила явственная предсмертная пелена - наоборот, она придавала им выразительности.  
  
— Зачем же ты хотела перелезть через перила?  
  
Я был готов к любому ответу, от «я хотела умереть, но уже передумала» до «я просто искала потерянные ключи», однако ее губы только пару раз дернулись и замерли, а глаза уже стекленели. Я тряс тело, будто это могло заставить ее говорить, еще и еще, хотя понимал что это бессмысленно — я властен только отнимать жизни, но не возвращать их.   
  
Тогда я оставил труп в траве и ушел.   
  
Как всегда, когда жертва переставала быть для меня безликой фигурой, я не мог избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Убил ли я ее по ошибке или она действительно хотела умереть? Если это ошибка, то какая же жестокая и одновременно глупая.


	9. Chapter 9

— Что с тобой? — поинтересовался Лестат, когда я вернулся домой.  
  
Я знал, что он не поймет или, того хуже, начнет смеяться и поминать «милосердную смерть», но последнее убийство, хоть оно и не было самым жестоким, будто переполнило что-то и мне просто надо было поделиться этим с кем-нибудь: можно долго закрывать глаза на свои грехи, но рано или поздно всегда наступает момент, когда случайно посмотришь на них под другим углом, и они снова предстанут во всем своем безобразии.   
  
Он выслушал меня без смеха и посоветовал забыть и не мучить себя. Я пожал плечами: с таким же успехом я сам мог дать себе этот совет. Тогда он серьезно посмотрел на меня и сказал:  
  
— Луи, ты никогда не думал, что раз природа допустила, чтоб ты стал таким — и не ты один, — раз она создала целый вид, значит, мы ей для чего-то нужны?  
  
— Это можно называть природой, но честнее - дьяволом. Ему мы точно нужны, — я чувствовал, что раздражаюсь, хоть дело было не в Лестате, - наоборот, он по-своему пытался поддержать меня.  
  
— Но, правда, — настаивал он. — Я читал про пищевые цепочки: хищники созданы, чтобы регулировать число травоядных, без них наступают перенаселение и голод. И тогда страдают уже не единицы, а все. Может и мы нужны для чего-то подобного?  
  
— И что же, по-твоему, мы регулируем?  
  
— Не знаю, но возможно что-то такое, что нелегко понять. Про пищевые цепи тоже поняли не сразу.  
  
Я понимал, что если сейчас взорвусь, то потом буду жалеть об этом: он не был виноват в произошедшем. Точнее, косвенно был, тем, что когда-то обратил меня, но после всего случившегося с нами я был больше виноват перед ним, чем он передо мной.   
  
— Что ж, думай так, если тебе от этого легче, а я не могу.   
  
В ответ он осторожно дотронулся до моей руки:  
  
— Луи, может я и был не прав, когда дал тебе этот дар, но теперь ты должен послушать мой совет: у тебя нет выбора. Невозможно все время себя грызть. Придумай себе оправдание или просто не думай об этом.  
  
— Выбор есть всегда. Я попробую проверить свою теорию.  
  
— Если ты десятилетиями будешь пить кровь животных, то превратишься в такую же развалину, какой был я, когда ты меня нашел. И это голод, Луи, постоянный голод. Не знаю, может быть, если б мы были намного старше и сильнее… — в его голосе звучало сомнение. — Тогда ты мог бы перестать ненавидеть себя и меня?  
  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — ответил я, отворачиваясь. Злость уступила место опустошенности: он сказал то, что я и так знал, но я почувствовал себя пустым, как сухая скорлупа. Он пододвинулся и обнял меня за плечи.  
  
***  
Как я ошибался, думая, что Лестату не понравится этот век. Однажды, возвращаясь домой, я услышал звуки хард-рока, разносящиеся по всему коттеджу. Они шли из приемника, перед которым сидел Лестат. Он это слушал. Слушал? Чтобы убедиться, что чувства мне не изменяют, я обошел явление кругом. Он даже двигался в такт, выделывая плечами и руками странноватые финты — движения, свойственные танцам современности.   
  
— Что это?  
  
— Вечеринка сатаны!  
  
— Э?..  
  
— Это музыкальная группа.  
  
— И тебе… нравится?  
  
— Конечно. А разве тебе нет? — спросил он удивленно.  
  
К моему изумлению, он сразу принял главную примету времени, да так, что ему даже не пришло в голову, что у кого-то могут быть иные вкусы.  
  
— Ну, это как-то… несерьезно, — сказал я, стараясь поосторожней подбирать слова. — Разве это похоже на настоящую музыку? — я вырос в эпоху, когда искусство было синонимом гармонии, защищающей от несовершенства бренного мира. Здесь же все было наоборот.  
  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — нетерпеливо взмахнул он руками, — это так сильно и в то же время не лишено самоиронии. И это так секси!  
  
С тех пор он ни одной ночи не проводил без такой музыки. Я постоянно крутил ручку приемника, стараясь сделать звук тише, но через некоторое время снова находил ее в исходном состоянии.  
  
***  
  
Однажды мы прогуливались по улице, солнце уже закатилось, но вечерний бульвар еще был полон. Лестат зашел в один из тех магазинов, которые украшают свои витрины гитарами, глянцевыми конвертами с пластинками и плакатами с подозрительными молодчиками, делающими вид, что они нечто среднее между буйнопомешанными и первобытными людьми. Я решил остаться снаружи: иногда, если подождать на улице, можно было надеяться, что он быстрее закончит с покупками.   
  
Тогда-то я и заметил ее на книжном лотке. Яркая книга с надписью крупным готическим шрифтом: «Интервью с вампиром». Название меня привлекло, я взял ее и чуть не выронил: это была моя история, записанная тем журналистом. Он все-таки опубликовал записи, а это значило, что моя попытка может еще привести к какому-то результату. Хотя какой бы он ни был, вряд ли сулил что-то доброе лично мне. И еще теперь мне очень не хотелось, чтобы книгу увидел Лестат: каково ему будет читать это, с его-то дурными мыслями и страхами. Теперь мне казалось, что я слишком сосредоточился на его отрицательных чертах и слишком жестоко выписал изъяны.   
  
Заметив, что он выходит из магазина, я засунул томик под другие и решил обязательно вернуться сюда один.


	10. Chapter 10

Дома я расслабился и забыл о книге. Главное было отбивать попытки Лестата уговорить меня послушать чудесную пластиночку, ту, которую он прикупил сегодня, — ведь я примерно представлял, что меня там ожидает. Честно, единственное, за что я ценю подобных музыкантов, — это то, что с их появлением мужчины снова стали носить длинные волосы. Раньше было что-то невозможное: моя прическа постоянно привлекала лишнее и не нужное вампиру внимание. Но мне хотелось бы, чтоб волосы рокеров были единственной чертой их обладателей, которая как-то влияет на мою жизнь.  
  
Однако в этот раз Лестата было не слышно. Через некоторое время я нашел его сидящим возле крысиной норы рядом со свежим блюдцем молока. Он ждал сбежавшую от нас крысу. Не обычную крысу, из тех, что мы держали для еды, а ту, которую он отделил от остальных. Он назвал ее Фантиной и каждый вечер начинал с того, что кормил ее молоком и мясом с кукурузными хлопьями и пытался научить откликаться на свое имя. Пару дней назад эта Фантина прогрызла дно клетки и сбежала. Мы искали ее, звали и оставляли для нее еду, но все было напрасно.  
  
— Можно попробовать завести другое животное. Может быть кошку или собаку? — сказал я, подходя к нему.  
  
— Не получится, — вздохнул он, — Фантина была особенная, не боялась меня.  
  
Я знал, что он имел в виду: шанс, что мы найдем другое такое животное, был очень мал. Их большинство, не важно — кошки, собаки, крысы — боится вампиров, чувствует в нас порождение тьмы. Они скалятся, рычат, поднимают шерсть дыбом или трясутся от страха и убегают при одном нашем появлении. И очень редко, один раз на миллион или около того, попадаются такие, которые относятся к нам как к обычным людям. Может быть, они слишком глупы или чувствуют духовное родство с вампирами — не знаю, но только это факт. Эта крыса вела себя с Лестатом как со смертным и быстро приручалась.   
  
— Мы поищем. Раз мы нашли ее, найдем и другую.   
  
Он покачал головой и отвернулся.  
  
— Лестат, это всего лишь крыса.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — угрюмо ответил он.   
  
Я был удивлен тому, как он переживает из-за нее, пусть даже в последние десятилетия его душевное состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Меня посетило нехорошее подозрение:  
  
— Надеюсь, ты расстраиваешься не из-за того, что тебе якобы суждено быть всеми покинутым? Это крыса, она действовала согласно своим инстинктам, только и всего.  
  
— Да, она только иллюстрация, — пробормотал он, глядя в пол, — только символ настоящих событий. А они всегда одинаковые.  
  
Я сел на корточки рядом с ним:   
  
— Не глупи. А если хочешь завести друга, попробуй искать его не среди тех, кем в данный момент питаешься.   
  
— Я уже пытался подружиться кое с кем, — грустно ответил он, — ничего не вышло.   
  
Похоже, он говорил обо мне. Я почувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
— Ну... ты не совсем прав... — забормотал я, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, как утешить человека, потерявшего домашнего любимца, пока не сообразил, что знаю беспроигрышный способ утешения:  
  
— Давай лучше послушаем твою пластинку?


	11. Chapter 11

— Вот, а сейчас он сделает так: аауу! — сидя на подлокотнике моего кресла (у него было свое, но он счел, что с такой позиции будет удобнее делиться впечатлениями), Лестат изобразил своим гибким телом нечто неописуемое. Сомневаюсь, что смертный солист мог повторить это движение, хотя думаю, очень хотел бы.  
  
Придав себе заинтересованный вид, я кивнул. Все-таки человечество создает мелодии по образу и подобию окружающих его звуков: эта напоминала мне бензопилу и, видимо, стала возможной только с изобретением последней. Динамичные аккорды, казалось, наполняли все вокруг, но солисту как-то удавалось привлекать внимание к своему голосу. Тексты были довольно интересные, хотя я слышал и лучше.  
  
Гораздо интересней мне было наблюдать за Лестатом: за тем, как он поджимает губы или слегка оттопыривает нижнюю, открывая белые зубы, за озорными запятыми в уголках его губ, которые углублялись когда он улыбался. Я гадал, чем ему так нравятся эти песни. Их создатели выглядели дикарями и будто нарочно попирали все возможные нормы, а он снова стал похож на франта, каким был когда-то: волосы красиво расчесаны, одежда в порядке, дорогой одеколон. Это была лайт-версия прежнего Лестата, но, казалось, это должно было доказывать, что его представления об эстетике не изменились. Может, он чувствовал в рок-музыкантах своих, потому что мы, вампиры, тоже разрушаем все нормы одним своим существованием? Или его привлекало как раз то, что это модно? Сколько помню, он лип к словам «последняя мода» как муха к варенью.  
  
В свете яркой электрической лампы, такой отличной от прежних свечей, его волосы сияли бело-золотым светом, а в тени отливали рыжиной. Мне почудилось, что в них запуталось солнце, хотя оно не могло касаться их уже несколько столетий. Он наклонился ко мне, улыбаясь:  
  
— Наконец-то ты понял, какая это отличная музыка!  
  
  
  
Я вдруг притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Наши зубы стукнулись, поцелуй прервался, и Лестат чуть не упал со своего неудобного насеста:  
  
— Ахаха! Обычно я не такой неуклюжий. Впрочем, ты и так это знаешь… — пока я размышлял, хочу ли продолжения и возможно ли еще как-то отступить, не выглядя при этом идиотом, он уже возвращал поцелуй с таким пылом, что это было похоже на нападение. Чтоб он не нависал надо мной, а был, наоборот, в моих руках и на моей территории, я осторожно перетянул его к себе на колени и постарался перехватить инициативу. И мои маневры не встречали сопротивления, наоборот — принимались с радостью и энтузиазмом. Сначала я только аккуратно изучал, а потом вошел во вкус. Шелковистый язык Лестата показался мне таким же вертлявым, как и его обладатель, а остренькие клыки — безвредными игрушками.  
  
— Не могу поверить! Я так давно мечтал об этом, — выдохнул он, когда мы оторвались друг от друга. — Сегодня удивительная ночь!  
  
— И я так думаю!  
  
Он рассмеялся чересчур громко — как ему свойственно — и обнял меня, притягивая и беспорядочно целуя. Я отвечал тем же, а потом остановился от внезапно пришедшей мысли:  
  
— Надо же, мы так давно знакомы, а я совсем не знаю, что тебе нравится.  
  
Я имел в виду то, что сейчас называется «эрогенные зоны», и всякие маленькие пристрастия. Он, смеясь, потерся щекой о мою щеку:  
  
— Это хороший повод узнать, верно?  
  
В это время что-то хрустнуло, и я вытащил из-под бока помятый конверт от пластинки. Лохматые парни с обложки смотрели на меня укоризненно. У Лестата это вызвало новый приступ хохота и предложение перейти на кровать. Так мы и сделали.  
  
Я ласкал, шаря по его телу, пытаясь представить чужие ощущения, сверяя догадки с выражением его лица, и радовался отгадкам, как ребенок. Ему нравилось вбирать чужое восхищение, я давно это знал, но только сейчас готов был с радостью давать ему это чувство. Чего я не знал, — это того, что он будет с не меньшей страстью дарить удовольствие мне.  
  
Потом я прочитал в его взгляде вопрос и кивнул. Он осторожно приложился губами к моей руке и прокусил кожу. Я чувствовал, как мое сердце сокращается и разжимается сильнее, чем обычно, будто хочет продолжать гнать кровь, даже когда та окажется в другом теле. А сам я наполнялся странным чувством, ощущая себя дальше своей физической оболочки, вне самого себя, будто частички отданной крови еще некоторое время сохраняли принадлежность мне и часть моего сознания. Будто я некоторое время существовал в Лестате. Я чувствовал, как мое сердце перекликается с чужим пульсирующим сердцем. Но что-то было не как обычно, а намного, намного лучше. Я знал что это, испытывал всего несколько раз в жизни: боли от укуса совсем не было, удовольствия было так много, что оно полностью ее перекрыло.  
  
Закончив, Лестат протянул мне свое запястье:  
  
— Теперь ты.  
  
Я покачал головой: по моим расчетам он был слабоват для этого.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Ну же, Луи, не обижай меня.  
  
Его физиономия из счастливой так быстро стала расстроенной, что я удивился, как лицо может менять выражения с такой скоростью. Это тронуло меня, и я не стал больше спорить, взял протянутую мне руку и поплыл, слушая звук прибоя, только прибоем был стук наших сердец. Его сердце отвечало моему, и, казалось, оно так много рассказывает мне, так же как и вкус его крови. Если поцелуями я только пробовал, то сейчас жадно познавал. Я будто задавал вопросы и получал ответы, бессловесные, одними только ощущениями, но какие это были ощущения! Радость, сознание своей силы и в то же время невесомости. И физиологическое наслаждение, удивительное и сладкое.  
  
На некоторое время я забыл, что Лестат болен, а вспомнив, испугался, что отпил слишком много. Но это оказалась ложной тревогой: он задыхался, как бывает когда отдаешь кровь, но и только. Значит, я пил мгновенья, а не минуты.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — жадно спросил он. — О чем ты думаешь?  
  
Я смотрел в его глаза, очень красивые — большие, миндалевидные, с внешними уголками, едва заметно опущенными вниз — не раз замечал, что такой разрез придает лицам невинное выражение, чем, этой ложной безвредностью, Лестат не раз пользовался, обманывая людей. Но сейчас они смотрели удивительно нежно, так, будто эта невинность не была обманом. Будто эти глаза были созданы природой именно для такого выражения, а вовсе не для выражения хищного голода или злобы:  
  
— Сейчас ты похож на ангела.  
  
Он улыбнулся:  
  
— Потому что сейчас я счастлив.  
  
— Я тоже, — ответил я, продолжая вглядываться в него. Теперь мне казалось, что я хорошо представляю, каким смертным он был. Как жаль, что я никогда не видел его человеком. — Мы могли бы встретиться и не будучи вампирами, — прошептал я. — Кажется, между нами всего десять лет разницы.  
  
Все могло быть совсем иначе. Сколько помню, я всегда воспринимал его как воплощение зла, но он не был самим злом, а просто таким же, как и я, существом, втянутым в его круговорот. Мы оба кружились в нем, постепенно обтачиваемые, как камешки гальки обтачиваются водой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация моего авторства


	12. Chapter 12

Днем мне приснилась Клодия.  
  
— Ты прощаешь меня? — спрашивал я. — Знаешь, Лестат теперь снова живет со мной и пьет кровь крыс, правда забавно?  
  
А она в ответ на все смеялась своим звонким смехом, похожим на звон колокольчиков.  
  
***  
  
С тех пор мы с Лестатом занимались этим почти каждую ночь. Иногда он ждал моего пробуждения и забирался прямо ко мне в гроб, где мы отлично проводили время.  
  
А еще я стал потихоньку сокращать число человеческих жертв и чаще убивать крыс.  
  
И через некоторое время признал, что, как это ни глупо, влюбился. Я отлично знал недостатки Лестата или, точнее, помнил, что когда-то знал их, но про любой из них мне хотелось думать, что это мелочь или результат внешнего влияния, не важный для понимания его характера. Я видел в нем человека, каким он мог бы быть и каким был когда-то, а вампирские грехи списывал на необходимость. Я говорил себе, что, будь он смертным, он был бы намного лучше и чище, наверное, он был бы прекрасным человеком, ведь не каждый может простить попытку убийства, как он простил ее мне. И разве мне было осуждать его за убийства смертных, если я сам до сих пор делал то же самое?  
  
Давно подмечено, что любовь это иллюзия, которая сродни безумию, но какая сладкая. Я жадно цеплялся за нее, может быть еще и потому, что чувствовал: когда все закончится, меня ждет тяжкое похмелье. Ловил себя на том, что улыбаюсь, как дурак, мне хотелось всем рассказать, какое удивительное существо живет в моем доме, существо с солнечными волосами и характером, замена солнцу, которого мы оба очень давно не видели. Мне даже было жаль смертных, ведь они не знали Лестата и не могли чувствовать того, что чувствую я, хотя это и было глупо: встреча с вампиром, пусть даже не опасным, не добавила бы им радости. Впервые за много лет мне неинтересно было наблюдать за людьми, гораздо важнее стало то, что происходит в моей собственной жизни.  
  
У него не было черты, которая не казалась бы мне привлекательной. Даже вены, которые слегка выделялись на его коже, как это бывает у любого недоедающего вампира, и с появлением которых я боролся, как с признаками болезни, стараясь дать больше крови, казались мне красивыми, будто нарисованными кисточкой на фарфоре. После обмена кровью он так здорово, так как-то бесхитростно умел откидываться на спину, подкладывая руки под голову. Сам не знаю, почему мне это очень нравилось.  
А ему нравилось говорить: «Обещай, что никогда больше не будешь со мной злым, Луи».  
И я смеялся и, конечно, говорил: «Да, да, никогда».  
  
И мир в моих глазах тоже изменился: деревья стали зеленее, огни рекламы перестали быть навязчивым изобретением смертных и превратились в симфонию света, простые предметы вдруг стали открывать мне свою красоту. Мои чувства будто обновились. Я недоумевал: неужели этот мир мог казаться мне мрачным и лишенным красок? Да он просто воплощение яркости и красоты!  
  
Мы вместе гуляли по веселой Бурбон-стрит, проводили время в «Магазине Лафитта» и в «Лафитте в изгнании»*. Я гордился, если замечал, что на красоту Лестата обращают внимание, да и как могло быть иначе? Он был настоящим идеалом — прекрасным вампиром, не пьющим человеческой крови. Однажды мы встретили того самого вампира, который, сам того не зная, привел меня к Лестату лет пятьдесят назад, и которого я, пожалуй, слишком жестоко, обещал убить тогда. Он не решился к нам подойти, а зря — сейчас я был готов любить весь мир и совершенно не думал осуществлять свою угрозу.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, иногда с ним бывало трудно. Например, однажды я застал дома какого-то человечка в клетчатой рубашке:  
  
— А вот и Луи, капитан нашего звездолета, — приветствовал меня Лестат, — Луи, это наш сосед, мистер Свенсон.  
  
Я поздоровался и попытался прожечь Лестата взглядом*. Он явно наслаждался произведенным впечатлением.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — с энтузиазмом откликнулся клетчатый, — полагаю, имя «Луи» тоже псевдоним?  
  
— Разумеется, — подтвердил Лестат. — Луи, — подмигнул он мне, — этому человеку можно доверять, он знает, что мы прилетели из той области, которая у землян называется созвездием Андромеды.  
  
— А… — протянул я, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Если Лестат убедил Свенсона в своем инопланетном происхождении, продемонстрировав наши сверхспособности, то не стоит отпираться, потому что лучше признаться в том, что ты инопланетянин, чем в том, что ты вампир.  
  
А человечек уже восторженно прыгал вокруг меня:  
  
— Я радиолюбитель, у меня приемник на чердаке, пытаюсь поймать сигналы из космоса… Ох, какая у вас удивительная кожа. Настоящая? или это биоконструкция, призванная скрыть ваш истинный облик?  
  
— Биоконструкция, последняя модель, — серьезно подтвердил Лестат.  
  
Я промолчал, так как не знал, что делать. В это время плут Лестат угощал нашего гостя молоком с кукурузными хлопьями, которые мы держали для крыс, объясняя, что в доме больше нет ничего похожего на человеческую еду, да и этой мы обычно заправляем наш звездолет. «Пролетал» несколько шагов, моментально включая и выключая свет на другом конце комнаты, сыпал понятиями, почерпнутыми из фантастических фильмов и книг, на бис читал мысли Свенсона и, судя по всему, наслаждался этим представлением.  
  
Выпроводить гостя мне удалось только объявив, что скоро у нас будет сеанс связи с родной планетой. Лестат вежливо проводил его до двери, а потом повернулся ко мне и, хихикая, заявил:  
  
— Это стоило того: выражение твоего лица было бесценно!  
  
— А ты все-таки сумасшедший. Неужели не понимаешь, как это опасно? Ты же сам всегда настаивал, что нельзя открываться смертным, — возмутился я.  
  
— Брось, Луи, сейчас замечательное время, эти люди скорее поверят в инопланетян, чем в вампиров. Это так мило! И удобно, — добавил он, усевшись на полку, конечно, не обращая внимания на то, что она может рухнуть под его весом. — Мог бы, кстати, пообедать им. У него уже был инфаркт, никто не удивится, если он скоропостижно скончается.  
  
Это меня покоробило:  
  
— Извини, не люблю нападать на того, кто мне доверился, — я сдернул его с полки. Но ему все казалось смешным:  
  
— Ха-ха-ха, прекрати! Лучше скажи: у меня получилось бы сыграть инопланетянина, как у Дэвида Боуи*?  
  
Я сказал ему, что это не шутки, и предложил подумать о том, что представляет собой современная полиция и что будет, если она сюда нагрянет. «В их распоряжении новое оружие и машины, — говорил я, — если понадобится, даже вертолеты и ученые, а у тебя может не хватить сил, чтобы вовремя сбежать».  
  
— Вот именно, — разозлился он, — ты понимаешь, чем опасен голод, но продолжаешь голодать! И еще пытаешься учить меня! Я сам знаю, что делаю.  
  
Кончилось тем, что мы подрались. Не всерьез, но мы так подпрыгивали, кусались и выделывали такие финты в воздухе, что если б шторы не были плотно задернуты, случайные прохожие и впрямь могли бы поверить в инопланетян.  
  
Ему вообще не нравился мой эксперимент, как он это называл. А мне было очень хорошо. Ведь я никого сегодня не убил. И завтра не убью. И, возможно, еще долго. Странно, но для человека, который еще не стал убийцей, одно убийство это спуск в ад, а для того, кто раньше убивал каждые сутки, убийство раз в неделю кажется очищением и надеждой на лучшую жизнь.  
  
Конечно я понимал, что со временем станет хуже. Уже и сейчас заметна была разница: теперь крысиная кровь нужна мне была только горячей, и я не мог позволить себе терять сытное тепло, наливая его в чашку. Но мне и не нужно было больше пить из чашки, ведь я стал ближе к людям другим способом. Вероятно, когда-нибудь мне станет совсем плохо. Но ведь я столько времени жил, мучаясь не физически, но морально. Неужели не смогу обменять одно на другое?  
__________________________________  
Комментарии:  
1 «Лафитт в изгнании»(«Lafitte in Exile») — гей-бар.  
  
2 Это только фигура речи, Луи не из тех, кто это умеет.  
  
3 Имеется в виду фильм «Человек, который упал на землю» (1976), главную роль в котором сыграл Дэвид Боуи.


	13. Chapter 13

Однажды мы сидели в городском парке, это была его уединенная часть, отделенная перелеском от более популярных участков. Стояла отличная ночь, с нашего места был виден водоем, луна красиво отражалась в воде, образуя лунную дорожку. Помню, как любовался серебристыми лунными отблесками в серых глазах Лестата. Цвет глаз у него всегда менялся в зависимости от освещения — от ярко-синего до светло-голубого или темно-серого, и я никогда не уставал наблюдать за этими изменениями — как я уже говорил, тогда мне нравилось в Лестате все.  
  
Конечно, мы не удержались от обмена кровью — да и как могло быть иначе? Теперь я понимаю, что нам не стоило быть настолько беспечными, но мы не думали, что здесь нас могут потревожить.  
  
Мне казалось, что я плыву в лунном потоке и слушаю, как наши сердца откликаются на зов друг друга, когда я понял, что что-то идет не так: мы были не одни. Я почувствовал, как Лестат дернулся и отстранился, и услышал чужой глумливый голос:  
  
— Смотрите, какая дрянь водится в этих местах. Пидорги!  
  
— Пидоры! — поддержал его другой голос.  
  
На меня упало что-то маленькое и влажное, я вскочил, моргая и с трудом возвращаясь в реальность.  
  
Вокруг нас стояли шесть человек, парни из тех, что входят в молодежные банды. Влажный предмет оказался зубочисткой, которую кто-то из них выплюнул прямо на меня. По счастью, в полутьме они приняли наш обмен кровью за поцелуй.  
  
Им было очень весело: вероятно, они подумали, что нашли подходящий объект для драки. Они успели нас обступить, кто-то потянул меня за волосы, другой пнул в спину — очевидно, нас дразнили, стремясь вызвать панику или злость. Они осыпали нас оскорблениями и смеялись нам в лицо, словно бы говоря: «попробуйте что-нибудь сделать в ответ». Если б их было всего двое, я выпил бы обоих, не задумываясь, а потом, как обычно, дал бы Лестату напиться своей крови. Но шесть человек сразу я не выпью, половину из них пришлось бы убить как свидетелей, а я принципиально не убиваю без необходимости — так я не чувствую себя последним мерзавцем. Возможно, кто-то скажет, что на самом деле это не важно, потому что я все равно мерзавец и убийца, но это важно мне.  
  
Поняв, что надо уходить, я взял Лестата за руку, надеясь, что он последует за мной — и почувствовал, как он выдернул ладонь из моих пальцев: он весь подобрался и побледнел, вены резко проступили под кожей. Вспыльчивый от природы, он был вне себя и не собирался отступать. Возможно, здесь была какая-то старая обида? Может быть, его так задевали эти насмешки, потому что в бытность смертным ему приходилось терпеть такие же? Он мне никогда не рассказывал ничего подобного, но ведь я знал, что уже в то время у него был сердечный друг — мужчина. Может быть, над ними так же издевались? Так или иначе, уходить он не хотел.  
  
Они встретили мое движение взрывом хохота. Парень в майке со скачущим оленем, по виду главный, ткнул в меня пальцем:  
  
— Ну что, пидоры, проучим вас?  
  
Я слышал о таких нападениях от посетителей "Лафитта в изгнании", но еще ни разу не сталкивался с подобным сам. Казалось бы, грязный язык этих смертных не имел к нам никакого отношения, но мне все равно было противно. И стыдно перед Лестатом, потому что его оскорбили при мне, а я не смог этого предотвратить. Я с отвращением оттолкнул направленный в меня палец и, кажется, не рассчитал сил. Громила охнул, схватился за него и попытался пнуть меня. Я оттолкнул его, он повалился на землю. Лестат тоже отшвырнул кого-то. Один из мерзавцев попытался ударить его кулаком в лицо — будто негодяй имел право дотрагиваться до него хоть пальцем. Мы толкнули его одновременно, он упал на траву и вскрикнул — его предплечье согнулось, будто в нем появился еще один сустав. Будь громилы поумнее, они бы уже поняли, что что-то пошло не так, но видимо, в их головах никак не укладывалось, как те, кого они так презирали, могут им противостоять. К тому же у главаря был сломан палец, а у второго — рука, и это разозлило их еще сильнее. Двое из тех, кто остались невредимы, вытащили ножи.  
  
Я снова потянул Лестата за собой, но он лишь мотнул головой. А я чувствовал себя ответственным за него и не мог его оставить. Меж тем смертные бандиты пустили в ход ножи, и мне пришлось уворачиваться от них, не столько ради того, чтобы не чувствовать боли — хотя мне было больно, сколько для того, чтоб скрыть от них свою нечеловеческую регенерацию. Каждый раз, когда я отталкивал их, они отлетали все дальше по траве, потому что я был уже очень зол. Лестат делал то же, что и я — он будто раздумывал, на что решиться — у него было достаточно сил, чтоб убить кого-то из них, но, кажется, он понимал, что мне это не понравится. Зато он не скупился на оскорбления. Я все еще надеялся его увести, когда один из этих людей, получив очередной удар, вдруг остался висеть над землей: кто-то из нас не рассчитал силы, и парень буквально нанизался на острый сук огромной коряги, по несчастью оказавшейся рядом. Не знаю точно, кто это сделал. Скорее всего это был Лестат, но, может быть, я сам: я уже плохо соображал от злости.  
  
Изо рта этого человека потекли струйки крови, глаза выпучились, потом скосились вниз, на сук, который торчал из его груди: кажется, перед смертью он успел осознать произошедшее, но длилось это недолго — его взгляд быстро перестал быть осмысленным, будто в нем что-то выключили. Наступило короткое молчание, которое прервалось потрясенными вскриками и ругательствами: друзья парня кинулись к нему на помощь, но он был уже мертв.  
  
Произошло то, что уже невозможно изменить. Я не хотел этой смерти и был ошеломлен ее внезапностью, но знал, что нельзя допустить, чтобы полиция пошла по нашему следу: они могли нас найти — нас видели в барах и магазинах, знала квартирная хозяйка и соседи. Черт возьми, даже идиот Свенсон знал нас. Может быть мне и хотелось, чтоб кто-то открыл тайну существования вампиров, но не такой ценой, не ценой жизни или свободы — моей и Лестата. Я встретился с ним взглядом. Он кивнул и в следующее мгновение был рядом с одним из парней. Я двинулся к другому: тот повернулся мне навстречу, забрызганный кровью своего товарища, еще более злой, чем раньше, потом на его лице появилось удивление, он задергался и обмяк, потому что я сломал ему шею. Я не почувствовал жалости — ничего, кроме удовлетворения. Я только знал, что эта смерть необходима, а та часть меня, которую я получил когда-то вместе с темным даром, была в восторге от долгожданной свободы. Краем глаза я видел, что Лестат крепко держит своего молодчика, впившись ему в шею.  
  
— Зачем ты…  
  
— Ну-не-пропадать-же-такому-количеству-крови, — скороговоркой ответил он и вернулся к еде.  
  
Не время было выяснять в чем дело: трое оставшихся с криками кинулись врассыпную. Парня со сломанной рукой я оставил на закуску, рассчитывая, что его легче всего поймать, «главарь», несмотря на больной палец, резво карабкался на дерево, третьего я схватил после азартной, но очень короткой гонки. Оказавшись в моих руках, громила бросил попытки убежать и развернулся ко мне с криком: «Кто ты, черт возьми, такой?!» Его молодое, с крупными чертами лицо было исполнено такого возмущения, будто это не он, а я без причины напал на него несколько минут назад. Наверно, я одним махом разрушил всю его картину мира. Решив последовать примеру Лестата и не расходовать кровь смертного зря, я порвал на нем куртку, чтобы добраться до горла: ее заклепки посыпались блестящим дождем на землю. Он ткнул в меня ножом — я выдернул его у него из рук и отбросил далеко назад. Тогда он обеими руками уперся мне в грудь, из последних сил стараясь оттолкнуть, но с таким же успехом меня мог отталкивать ребенок. Я улыбнулся ему и прильнул к его шее, чувствуя его усилия как жалкие трепыхания. Я пил, наслаждаясь своей силой, со злой радостью ощущая, как отнимаю жизнь у этого отвратительного существа. Но тепло его крови насыщало и умиротворяло меня, и когда его сердце перестало биться, во мне уже не было прежней злости, только сожаление и стыд за свое злорадное самоутверждение. Бросив мертвую жертву, я огляделся: Лестат допивал парня со сломанной рукой. Оставался последний смертный, тот, который сидел на дереве.  
  
Он орал, пока мы лезли наверх. Бедняга уже понял, кто мы, потому что сверху наблюдал за произошедшим. Его крики: «вампиры, вампиры!» разносились далеко вокруг, но если кто-то и слышал их, наверняка приняли это за странную шутку. В ответ на его вопли Лестат мяукал и кривлялся, изображая кошку, карабкающуюся за птицей — я уже начал забывать, что его непосредственность может быть не только очаровательной, но и ужасной. Я сказал ему, что это не смешно, и попросил действовать без лишней жестокости. «Нам просто надо его убить», — сказал я. Парень ударил меня ногой в лицо, но я даже не разозлился — против двоих бессмертных, только что напившихся свежей крови, у него не было ни единого шанса. Наблюдая за неминуемым приближением смерти, он обезумел от страха: крутился, издавая панические вопли, пытался наносить удары, попадавшие в никуда, и так дрожал, что толстая ветка вибрировала вместе с ним. Когда мы потащили его вниз, рассчитывая выпить его кровь так же, как кровь других, его крики перешли в причитания, то поднимавшиеся до визга, то переходившие в тихий нечленораздельный клекот. Дрожа всем телом, он бессмысленно цеплялся за ветви, которые только царапали его. На полдороге я махнул рукой и свернул ему шею, чтобы не мучился. Мы бросили тело, и оно, ломая ветки, упало на землю.  
  
Спрыгнув вниз, я огляделся. Вокруг валялись изломанные трупы. Теперь — не в пылу драки — я видел, как жутко выглядит это побоище. Но рефлексировать было рано.  
  
Мы быстро обошли тела, используя фокус с каплей: чтобы рана мертвеца затянулась, надо нанести на нее каплю своей крови. Обычно таким образом прячут следы вампирского укуса.  
  
К машине шли молча. Немного не доходя до нее, я повернулся к Лестату:  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Не думай о них. Ведь они бы нас убили, если б только могли, — ответил он невпопад.  
  
— Я не про это. Как ты смог пить человеческую кровь?  
  
Он замялся:  
  
— Луи, выслушай меня…  
  
Уже по вступлению я понял, что ничего хорошего меня не ждет.  
  
— Я тебя обманул, на самом деле я могу ее пить, — развел он руками. — Постой! Я это сделал, потому что хотел пожить у тебя, с тобой, понимаешь? А когда ты начал свои эксперименты, я понял, что пора сказать правду, но не мог придумать как. Потом произошло это, глупо было тратить кровь зря, и я…  
  
Я повернулся и побрел по берегу.  
  
— Луи, ты зря жалеешь этих скотов. Без них мир станет только лучше! Подожди! Луи, выслушай меня!  
  
Но я не собирался его ждать.


	14. Chapter 14

Дома я рухнул на табурет в прихожей. Мне было тошно от случившегося, от предательства Лестата и от себя самого. Еще недавно я верил, что смогу жить почти как смертный, и вот — вместо шага вперед отступил назад, переступил черту ради иллюзии: жестокое убийство тех шестерых было совершено даже не ради утоления голода, это было убийство просто ради убийства. Я пошел на него для спасения собственного благополучия, так сказать, «семейного счастья». А его никогда не было. Лестат только пользовался мной и смеялся за моей спиной. И как я мог довериться ему, ведь я так хорошо его знал?! Казалось бы, я должен быть научен горьким опытом. Но нет — он снова уверенно начинает и выигрывает.   
  
В это время прозвенел звонок.  
  
Открыл я больше по инерции. Он стоял на пороге. Я хотел захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, но он удержал ее:  
  
— Луи, подожди! Мне нужно было попробовать начать сначала, попробовать быть рядом с тобой, поэтому я тебя обманул. Понимаешь?  
  
Я надавил на дверь, и он вскрикнул:  
  
— Луи, ты же обещал, что больше никогда не будешь со мной злым!   
  
— Ты брал это обещание, чтобы использовать, когда твое вранье откроется, верно? — как, оказывается, быстро может измениться реакция на кого-то: сейчас мне даже смотреть на него было противно. Не знаю что было хуже: то, что он уверял меня, будто хочет быть со мной откровенным, или то, что я ему поверил.  
  
— Нет… Луи, формально я даже не обманывал тебя: я сказал, что долго не мог пить человеческую кровь — так и есть. Но физически она мне не вредит.  
  
— Тогда что это было, в чем причина? Что за очередную выдумку ты пытаешься мне впарить?  
  
— То же, что и у тебя! — взорвался он. — Отвращение к себе, желание умереть, — думаешь, эти чувства зарезервированы только за тобой? А душевный банкрот Лестат не способен думать ни о чем, кроме как набить живот?.. Можно мне войти? Скоро рассвет.  
  
Я посторонился, и он проскользнул в дверь:  
  
— Прости, я правда не хотел тебе врать, но понял, что иначе ты меня выставишь: ты начал говорить об этом с первого же дня.  
  
— Почему ты решил, что твоя ложь сработает?  
  
Он задумался:  
  
— Ты любишь безобидных. Надо было дать понять тебе, что я безобиден.  
  
— И тебе нравилось делать из меня идиота. Понимаю...  
  
— Нет, не нравилось!   
  
— Да ладно, хоть для разнообразия скажи правду! — заорал в ответ я. Ты водил меня за нос, смеясь над идиотом Луи, который думал, будто ты не убийца. Боже, я должен был догадаться! Этот Свенсон! Что-то пошло не так, верно? Ты только собрался полакомиться соседом, и тут ввалился я?  
  
— Какой еще Свенсон? — удивился он. — Ах, этот! Луи, он просто шутка, городской сумасшедший, помешанный на инопланетянах. Я его не трогал, клянусь! Хоть и был не прочь распить его с тобою пополам. Пока я жил с тобой, я действительно не пил человеческой крови. Это было нелегко, но у меня уже был большой опыт, — он ухмыльнулся, точно это было смешно.  
  
— Я тебе не верю.  
  
— Луи! Неужели по мне было не видно, что я голоден? Ты до сих пор не можешь отличить сытого вампира от голодного?   
  
— Не знаю. Теперь я уже ни в чем не уверен.   
  
— Я не мог рисковать, потому что боялся, что ты заметишь, — видя, что это меня не убеждает, он махнул рукой:   
  
— Ладно, это было, но всего один раз, на Марди-Гра, — я не собирался этого делать, просто не удержался. И боялся, что ты меня раскусишь, поэтому дежурил около дома почти до самого рассвета, чтоб не дать тебе времени меня рассмотреть. Mea culpa, — некстати закончил он формулой исповеди. — Вот, теперь я рассказал тебе все как на духу, все, как есть.  
  
Я отвернулся, чтобы уйти, и он схватил меня за рукав:  
  
— Поверь, это единственное, в чем я тебе врал. Я так мечтал об этом шансе и знал, что с ложью будет только хуже. Я не стал бы губить удачу своими собственными руками!  
  
Он говорил так эмоционально и, казалось, так искренне, что я снова ощутил теплые чувства. Но знал, что верить ему нельзя, и неохотно сбросил наваждение:  
  
— Ты нарочно устроил так, чтобы сегодня все закончилось бойней?  
  
— Что? Нет… Луи, как ты можешь меня в этом обвинять?  
  
— Если б ты ушел вместе со мной, ничего бы не случилось.  
  
— Но они бы и святого вывели из себя! — воскликнул он. Потом выдохнул, будто собираясь с мыслями, и продолжил спокойнее: — Поверь мне, я тоже расстроен, что все получилось так. Мне надо было признаться тебе по-другому. Я просто не удержался… Они издевались над нами, пинали нас, плевали в нас! Почему я должен был унижаться?!  
  
— Потому что ты и так знал, что сильнее.  
  
Он открыл рот, потом закрыл, но яростно помотал головой, показывая, что совершенно не согласен с этим аргументом, и продолжил:  
  
— А потом было уже поздно и я не хотел расходовать кровь зря. Я думал, в этом ты меня поймешь.  
  
— Не мог больше ждать, бедняжка? То-то ты так протестовал против моих «экспериментов».  
  
— Луи! Я беспокоился за тебя!  
  
— Не верю. Даю тебе два дня на сборы, после ты отсюда уедешь — или уеду я, — высвободив рукав, я пошел к себе.  
  
На минуту он сник, а потом побежал за мной:  
  
— Что сегодня произошло такого, чего раньше не было? — запальчиво кричал он. — Ничего, кроме того, что я, наконец, напился человеческой крови. Так же как и ты, заметь, — он яростно ткнул в меня пальцем, — значит, ты злишься на меня за это. Почему ты отказываешь мне в том, что делаешь сам?! Ну и черт с тобой, иди! Мне надоело под тебя подстраиваться! Думаешь, приятно было терпеть твое отношение свысока? Ты даже не носил мне ничего, кроме крыс! Ни кошек, ни собак, ни птиц — ничего! Вот как ты ко мне относился! — палец, которым он все еще тыкал мне в грудь, дрожал.  
  
Потом он хлопнул дверью и ушел в гостиную. Из моей комнаты было слышно, как он яростно переключает телевизионные каналы. Видимо, это его не успокаивало — потому что через некоторое время он снова вернулся ко мне и уселся на диван, нервно сжимая руки:  
  
— Луи, как тебя убедить? Что еще мне сделать, чтоб ты не смотрел на меня, как на врага? Я терпел жажду и рези в желудке, унижался, простил тебе все… что еще мне надо было вытерпеть?   
  
— Это не изменит того, что ты лгун, — устало ответил я. Я чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. — И давай отложим разбирательства на завтра.  
  
Он зашипел и вылетел из комнаты.


	15. Chapter 15

На другой вечер Лестат сказал, что пойдет за новыми книгами (я уже упоминал, что после своего затворничества он полюбил чтение). Хотя, наверное, сейчас оно было только предлогом, чтоб спокойно поохотиться без меня.   
  
Я остался дома. Сидел перед телевизором и цедил крысиную кровь из бокала — по такому случаю я снова налил ее туда, в надежде, что это поможет успокоить нервы. Мне казалось, будто я смотрю на мир сквозь очень толстое стекло, которое скрадывает предметы, звуки, мысли и эмоции.  
  
В новостях показали сюжет о «бойне на берегу»: журналистка взяла интервью у тех, кто обнаружил трупы, каких-то случайных прохожих. Нашли и свидетелей, слышавших крики. Один из них предположил, что тут действовала секта дьяволопоклонников, другой рассуждал про потусторонние силы. Похоже, никакого настоящего следа у полиции не было, и «мистическую» версию, как ее назвали в новостях, озвучили как самую нелепую и непригодную для расследования. Я внимательно слушал в надежде понять, что еще есть у следствия. Поймав себя на этом и осознав, что не испытываю ни капли раскаяния, поморщился — до чего же я дошел. В висках у меня заломило, будто мнимое стекло на секунду превратилось в давящий на мою голову столб воды.   
  
Вызвав новый приступ ломоты, рядом раздалось:  
  
— Что это?!   
  
Я поднял голову и увидел Лестата. Отстраненно отметил, что он выглядит очень возбужденным: глаза горят, губы трясутся, машет передо мной какой-то книгой. На обложке написано: «Интервью с вампиром». Мое интервью.   
  
— Что это, черт побери? — повторил он.  
  
Я поинтересовался, почему он думает будто я должен давать ему отчет.   
  
— Ты не терпел меня, но сошелся с Арманом. Чем я хуже него?  
  
У меня снова заломило в висках. Я не мог сейчас думать про Армана, да и вообще ни о чем не мог думать. Связь с ним когда-то давала мне душевные силы продержаться в этом мире, и все же, если то, что рассказывал о нем Лестат, правда, я был готов убить его. Ключевое слово «если». Потому что после того, что открылось, глупо было верить Лестату. И все же я почему-то забормотал, что Арман был ошибкой. А еще репортер все перепутал, да. Почему-то даже сейчас мне не хотелось, чтобы Лестат знал о наших отношениях.  
  
— Избавь меня от этого! — крикнул он. — Я давно знаю про Армана. Он сам мне об этом сказал! Он приходил ко мне!  
  
— Как?! Когда?  
  
— Когда я жил в моем доме в Гарден-Дистрикт.* Неважно… Я думал, ты не хочешь меня оттого, что ты морализатор и ханжа, но Арман?! Что у него есть такого, чего у меня нет? Чем он лучше меня? Я не могу это читать! — вдруг без перехода заорал он. — Почему?! Почему?.. — он разорвал несчастную книгу пополам, легко, как смертный разорвал бы салфетку, и бросил остатки мне в лицо. — Почему ты всегда меня ненавидел?!   
  
Он прочитал все то, что я о нем наговорил. Почему-то мне было больно от его крика. Если б он язвил и насмехался, было бы намного спокойнее.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — вдруг вырвалось у меня.  
  
Он неожиданно зло усмехнулся:  
  
— Полагаю, не меня, а свою мечту о жизни без человеческих убийств. Тебе нужен был вампир настолько слабый, чтоб ты мог ставить на нем свои опыты. А я просто удачно подвернулся под руку.  
  
С этими словами он ушел в свою комнату. Потом вернулся с сумкой, не глядя на меня пересек гостиную и остановился у самой двери:  
  
— Будь осторожен, Луи. Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь, когда ты нарушил закон вампиров и открыл секреты, на тебя будут охотиться?  
  
Я только покачал головой — это было не важно, ведь я давно вне закона.  
  
Потом хлопнула входная дверь. Это заставило меня вздрогнуть — не ожидал, что увидеть окончание иллюзии будет так больно. Именно ее, а не Лестата, я любил. А может, призрак той личности, которой он был до того, как стал вампиром. Но ее давно нет.   
Ничего не было и не могло быть. Пустота.   
_____________________________  
Комментарии:  
*Имеется в виду эпизод из эпилога «Вампира Лестата».


	16. Chapter 16

На следующую ночь я опять никуда не пошел, хоть и чувствовал голод. Вместо этого я сидел у окна и смотрел на деревья напротив. Лестат ушел, убеждал я себя, но разве несколько месяцев назад я не считал это хорошим исходом? Я мог осуществить свои планы и без него. По крайней мере я точно знал, что могу сократить количество человеческих жертв, ведь первые четыре года своей бессмертной жизни я жил почти без крови людей. Беда в том, что это тяжело, а преодолевать трудности легко, когда их перевешивает какая-то радость. Несколько дней назад я не сомневался, что все получится, но теперь, после того, что произошло, вечно голодная жизнь снова представлялась мне бесконечным адом.   
  
Зазвонил телефон, и я взял трубку:  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
В ответ раздался смешок и гудки. Мне показалось, что я узнаю голос Лестата. Я с размаху бросил трубку на рычаг и вернулся к окну, точно у меня там было какое-то дело. Но никакого дела не было.  
  
Тогда я оделся и вышел из дома. Ночные огни отражались в мокрых мостовых. Некстати вспомнилось, как еще недавно мы гуляли вдвоем. Я сел в машину и стал бездумно колесить по улицам, останавливался, заходил в бары и магазины и ехал дальше — сам не зная куда.   
  
В местном вампирском баре завсегдатаи клялись отомстить автору «Интервью». Это было даже забавно: ничего нового со времен пожара в Театре вампиров. Изменились только фигуры речи: в старые времена обещали пустить красного петуха, теперь — устроить сеанс в крематории. Не думаю, что они смогут добраться до меня раньше чем узнают, как я выгляжу. А я не дам им такой возможности. Разве что…   
  
Я больше не верил Лестату. Была ли его последняя фраза предупреждением или наоборот — угрозой? А еще был тот вампир, который когда-то привел меня к нему. Он был жив и тоже знал меня в лицо.  
  
Выйдя из бара, я проехал несколько кварталов. Дождь продолжал лить, «дворники» бесконечно стирали потоки воды с лобового стекла. Я все размышлял о том, что в действительности думает про меня Лестат, зачем он позвонил и что предпримет. Город за окнами превратился в мутную влажную мглу, населенную расплывающимися тенями. Круглосуточный супермаркет выглядел в ней большим светящимся пятном, и я вспомнил, что надо купить еду для крыс. Внутри было светло и спокойно, но все испортил исходящий от людей запах крови. Что за черт — пока я сидел в машине, голод не напоминал о себе, а казался частью общего ужасного состояния, но стоило немного отвлечься — и вот он тут как тут, словно грозит пальцем: «Тебе от меня не уйти». Как Лестат, право слово, такой же навязчивый и непоследовательный.   
  
Побросав что-то в тележку, я стал к кассе. Моя книга сегодня будто преследовала меня. Прочитав ее несколько месяцев назад, я совсем забыл о ней, а она, как оказалось, за это время успела стать бестселлером. Две дамы передо мной горячо ее обсуждали. Кажется, они даже сочувствовали главному герою, то есть мне. Несколько дней назад я был бы польщен — сейчас мне было все равно. Едва дождавшись когда кассир пробьет чек, я выбежал наружу.  
  
Редкие прохожие жались к освещенным местам улицы. Глядя на них, я невольно представлял вкус их крови. Пришлось быстрее ехать привычным маршрутом, в сторону портовых складов. Я уже знал крысиные повадки, их ходы и сигналы. Немного ожидания, бросок, слабый предсмертный крик — крысы тоже могут кричать от ужаса, — песок с грязной шкурки на языке и кровь, кровь… Отвратительная для любого смертного трапеза — достойная монстра вроде меня.  
  
После я привел себя в порядок и снова сел за руль. Дождь стал стихать. Оставалось еще несколько часов до рассвета, но мне не хотелось возвращаться домой. Я продолжил ездить по улицам, не зная, куда себя деть и как утолить тоску. В каком-то баре моя книга снова напомнила о себе:  
  
— Вот, к примеру, этот новый хоррор про вампиров, из него может выйти отличная задачка. Допустим, будто существует вирус, изменяющий физиологию так, что человек, его носитель, может питаться только кровью. Что является большим нарушением прав человека: убить зараженного или оставить его в живых и тем самым подвергнуть опасности право на жизнь его потенциальных жертв?  
  
Говорили за соседним столиком. Кажется, это были студенты, изучающие юриспруденцию, или какие-то «леваки». Меня так поразило, что кто-то считает меня человеком, и я был в таком раздерганном состоянии, что на минуту мне захотелось подойти к ним с признаниями и сентиментальной болтовней. Вместо этого я сделал вид, будто пью кофе. Они еще некоторое время обсуждали, что будет худшим прецедентом, предлагали разные варианты решений, но так ни к чему и не пришли, сойдясь на том, что глупо пытаться решить задачу, которой не существует в природе. Сам не знаю, почему это наполнило меня разочарованием, ведь финал был закономерен.   
  
Я решил, что моя книга оказалась успешной — для всех, кроме меня.  
  
***   
  
Домой я вернулся перед рассветом и неожиданно столкнулся с разгневанной квартирной хозяйкой — оказывается, соседи из дома рядом жаловались на громкую музыку по ночам. Впридачу по кварталу поползли дурацкие, но упорные слухи: будто она сдает дом инопланетянам. Выяснилось, что она уже звонила мне — днем и даже ночью, — но никто не брал трубку. Она сказала, что не пошла в полицию только из хорошего отношения ко мне.  
  
— Простите, этого больше не повторится, — тупо проговорил я. — Мой брат съехал.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— В хоспис.   
  
Не знаю, проявила ли она деликатность или это я потерял осторожность и позволил ей увидеть в своем лице нечто нечеловеческое, только она попятилась и сказала:  
  
— Пожалуй, я зайду позже.  
  
И поспешно ушла. Закрыв за ней дверь, я вернулся в пустую квартиру. В тишине зазвонил телефон, и я взял трубку:  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Какого черта ты делаешь? — проорал я.  
  
В трубке опять прозвучал смешок и гудки.  
  
Я выдернул телефон из розетки, а через два дня переехал и стал заново учиться жить в одиночестве.   
  
Сначала было сложно: я уже так привык к Лестату, что, бывало, ожидал сквозь сон, когда он начнет будить меня, или ловил себя на мысли про что-нибудь: «Надо показать это Лестату, ему понравится», — и тяжело было через несколько секунд осознавать, что его больше нет рядом. То вспоминал, как мы играли в карты или новую игру — монополию, смеялись и обсуждали все: от книг и фильмов до преимуществ машин перед конными экипажами и нормальных каминов перед их электрическими подобиями. То, видя голубя на улице, припоминал слова Лестата, что я никогда не носил ему птиц — оказывается, его это обижало. Видно, думал я, он судил по себе и забывал, что я не владею гипнозом, а потому не могу поймать никакой летающей птицы, кроме очень беспечной или больной — под воздействием эмоций люди и мы, существа с человеческим сознанием, часто делаем неправильные выводы. Может быть, спрашивал я себя, он не был тем расчетливым обманщиком, каким казался, если позволял себе так по-детски ошибаться? Может быть все его эмоции были настоящими?   
  
И как объяснить то, каким я увидел его несколько месяцев назад? Был ли это какой-то неизвестный мне хитрый трюк, или Лестат действительно довел себя воздержанием? Может быть, все, что он говорил, правда? Но я и сам понимал, что во мне говорит желание оправдать его и тем вернуть все назад. А это было все равно что вернуть мираж.   
  
В моем новом доме царили пыль и беспорядок: когда я впадаю в уныние, мне становится безразлично то, что меня окружает. Если я выходил на улицу, то надвигал на глаза шляпу, избегал популярных мест и уходил всякий раз, когда чувствовал другого вампира рядом. Из города я все же не уехал, решив, что если меня убьют, пусть это будет в Новом Орлеане. Но стал возвращаться к мыслям о самоубийстве и порой сам не знал, чего хочу: жить или умереть. Иной раз, чуя вампира, я ощущал потребность открыться ему, покончив со всем разом, и повернуть назад меня заставлял только страх того, что смерти будут предшествовать унижения или пытки. Я даже не сразу сменил машину, хоть ее номер мог быть известен следствию, и избавился от нее только когда осознал что стремление раскатывать на ней в моих обстоятельствах выглядит как глупая бравада. Пару раз мне казалось, что я раскрыт. Но время шло, Лестат наверное забыл про меня, а другой вампир решил не связываться или, может быть, не смог объяснить дружкам, как я выгляжу. Так или иначе, «мстители» из вампирского бара меня ни разу не побеспокоили. Так прошло несколько месяцев.


	17. Chapter 17

Однажды, возвращаясь домой, я ощутил рядом присутствие другого вампира. Ночь была лунной, улица пустынной: от освещенных фонарями тротуаров до самых темных закоулков не было видно ни души. Только от коттеджа, который я снимал, веяло опасной силой бессмертного. Засада? Я отступил назад и напряг все чувства, пытаясь разглядеть противника, но тут из-за кустарника рядом с домом раздалось:

— Эй, это я!

«Ты? И что с того? — подумалось мне. — Как будто ты не можешь быть опасен». 

Лестат вышел на открытое место из-за куста азалии. Выглядел он как настоящее дитя нового века: нарочито растрепанные волосы, потертые джинсы, кожаная куртка, утыканная металлическими заклепками. Такие куртки любят носить его обожаемые рок-музыканты, а еще разные отморозки вроде тех, что неудачно напали на нас когда-то. Как ни странно, ему шла эта одежда, оттеняла тонкие черты и белокурые волосы. Только он был в ней другим, будто незнакомец. 

Его жизнерадостный вид и танцующая походка наводили на мысль, что он явился с какого-то веселого праздника, а почти человеческий румянец на щеках означал, что Лестат недавно напился крови. В волосах у него запутались блестки — возможно, там, откуда он пришел, рассыпали конфетти. Я не знал, как к нему относиться: радоваться ли его появлению или наоборот — опасаться его:

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Через нашу квартирную хозяйку: она дала мне телефон твоего агента, — он широко улыбнулся. — Почему-то она была очень рада, что я в порядке. Что ты ей наговорил? 

— Сказал, что ты в хосписе, — я напрягся от нехорошего подозрения. — Надеюсь, с ней самой все благополучно? Она жива? 

— Фу, какой ты злой, — по его лицу пробежала тень недовольства, но он тут же снова просиял — прямо не вампир, а какая-то электрическая лампочка. — Не волнуйся, с ней все отлично, и с агентом тоже. Я соскучился! — он попытался обнять меня, но я отстранился:

— Что это за шутки с телефоном?

— С каким телефоном? — не понял он. — Ах, это. Хотел убедиться, что у тебя все нормально. Грустно, что вампир и его создатель не могут услышать друг друга телепатически, не правда ли?

— Ты решил поиграть со мной в шпионов, как герои твоих любимых книжек? 

— Почти, — засмеялся он. — Я хотел тебя немножечко позлить. Но еще я беспокоился за тебя. Пожалуйста, давай не будем разговаривать здесь: с этой книгой ты стал такой звездой, что лишнее внимание может тебе повредить. — Он улыбался так лучезарно, будто не было ни нашей ссоры, ни всех этих месяцев. Будто бы он не представлял никакого другого ответа кроме «будь как дома». Возможно, и правда не представлял — иногда мне кажется, что в этой смеси нахальства и доверчивости он весь. Впрочем, так только кажется. 

Я молча рассматривал его: с тех пор как мы расстались он не пытался мне навредить. С другой стороны, кто знает, что у него на уме? 

В дом я его все-таки пригласил. Видя, что я не собираюсь вести себя так, будто между нами все по-прежнему, он стал серьезнее и молча шел рядом по садовой дорожке. Когда я открывал входную дверь, он наверняка заметил, что я стараюсь не поворачиваться к нему спиной. 

— А у тебя мило, — соврал он, оглядывая прихожую. 

— Что ты хотел мне сказать?

— Смотря, чего ты ждешь. Кажется, мне опять придется извиняться?

— Нет, — вздохнул я. — Признаю, что после той истории с попыткой убийства и поджогом ты имел полное право на маленькую шутку. Если честно, ты имел право и на большее. — Это было правдой, которую я давно признал, и она не была обидной для Лестата. Наоборот, она означала, что бо́льшая часть вины лежит на мне, ведь он по крайней мере не пытался меня убить, а только посмеялся над моим нелепым желанием быть нужным кому-то. 

— Это была не шутка, Луи, — серьезно сказал он. — Ты почему-то понимаешь все превратно. Я пришел объясниться.

— Вот как? Тогда садись.

Когда мы сели, он сказал:

— Не знаю, с чего начать. Может, ты сам будешь задавать вопросы?

Я много думал над тем, что произошло и уже давно решил, что все те признания — тогда, когда я нашел его в том доме, и позже — не были неконтролируемым следствием истерики, как мне казалось сначала. Вероятно, сами воспоминания доводили его до истерики, но он открывался мне хоть и неохотно, но сознательно. Или все это было игрой от начала и до конца? Я не мог сказать наверняка, но обдумывал его версию событий и пришел к выводу, что она походила на правду, потому что объясняла почти все. Непонятно только, как он довел себя до того состояния, в котором я его нашел. В ответ он засмеялся:

— Тебе повезло, что ты нашел меня — приди ты месяцем раньше, я вряд ли услышал бы тебя, потому что спал в земле. Или, скорее, это мне повезло, — сказал он и помрачнел. — Еще до ухода под землю я впал в сумеречное состояние, не пил человеческой крови, а в земле окончательно высох от голода. Меня разбудил шум нового мира, и я проснулся, но был еще слишком слаб и растерян, чтобы что-то предпринимать. 

Раньше я не мог понять, как можно было добровольно терпеть голод столько времени, что получилось довести себя до состояния скелета. По крайней мере, как это мог сделать Лестат, который не был ни гигантом воли, ни излишне совестливой личностью. Мне казалась, что здесь должен быть скрыт какой-то обман, главная пружина, давшая ход всей истории. Однако все было иначе, если он иссох во сне: я знал, что у впавшего в анабиоз вампира притупляется чувство голода, и готов был поверить, что изменить свое состояние после пробуждения Лестату мешали слабость и чувство вины.

— Я не обманывал тебя, когда говорил, что нуждаюсь в поддержке, — продолжал он, обнаруживая неожиданную чуткость, — и благодарен тебе за нее.

Я вспомнил его в то время, когда он жил в доме рядом с кладбищем, и мне снова стало его жаль. С трудом я напомнил себе, что, возможно, готов верить ему, потому что слишком хочу поверить. 

— Скажи, — спросил я. — Тогда, с теми шестью отморозками, ты не подстраивал их убийство? Не призвал их гипнозом? Почему ты не ушел, когда я предлагал тебе это?

Он закатил глаза, будто приглашая потолок в свидетели своего терпения, но я хотел расставить все точки над «i». 

— Да, — ответил он с вызовом, — мне хотелось их убить — боже мой, надо было быть очень незлобивым, чтобы не хотеть этого! Да, я считал, что могу это сделать и даже надеялся, что ты мне поможешь. Поэтому я не хотел уходить — они взбесили меня, черт возьми! Не знаю, почему ты медлил — кровь подонков не хуже любой другой. Но я этого заранее не планировал! Я не мог призвать их — они не крысы. Кому вообще могло понадобиться призывать их?! С ними же даже стоять рядом противно. И как ты мог вообразить, будто я планировал убийство, чтобы признаться в обмане?! Для этого любой другой способ был бы лучше. 

Похоже, это обвинение возмущало его до сих пор: он так разволновался, что даже забыл строить из себя паиньку. Тем не менее, кажется, он говорил правду: после встречи с той компанией он захотел их убить — это я и так знал. Я был с ним не согласен, но, честно говоря, отношения с Лестатом мне были гораздо важнее жизней этих людей. Саму же встречу с ними ему действительно незачем было подстраивать. Мне было слишком тяжело нарушить свои принципы, и обида на то, что он заставил меня это сделать, породила ложные подозрения.

— Луи, пойми… — заговорил он снова, будто подталкивая себя к каким-то словам. — Много лет я жил в одиночестве в холодном доме. Я уходил под землю, но и там был один. Я столько всего передумал! Много десятилетий ужасного холода... — его передернуло. — Я был готов на все! А потом ты вернулся, и я видел, что ты можешь оставаться рядом со мной. А я столько мечтал об этом. Я видел, что ты добр ко мне, но только до тех пор, пока думаешь, что мне нужна помощь. Как это говорится? Физическая помощь. Ты не понимал, что мне требовалась помощь иного рода. И быть со мной ты тоже готов был только пока считал, что я нуждаюсь в помощи… Я не хотел врать, все, чего я тогда хотел, — это быть с тобою рядом. А ты собирался от меня избавиться, — он уставился на меня своими, казавшимися ярко-синими при этом освещении, глазами, и я понял, что снова готов растаять, ведь он говорил то, что я жаждал услышать, то, что чувства, которые между нами были, были правдой.

— У меня тогда совсем не было воли к жизни, — продолжал он. — Единственным, что мне еще оставалось интересно, был ты. Музыка, изменившийся просвещенный мир с новыми правилами и взглядами — все это очаровало меня позже. А ты хотел лишить меня единственной спасительной ниточки, привязывающей к жизни… Мой обман был всего лишь самозащитой.

Вначале я действительно был слишком жестким с ним и считал его обузой... Я попытался напомнить себе, что у меня были на то основания, но куда там, когда он так говорил и так смотрел на меня этими синими глазами!

— Я вовсе не собирался выселять тебя сразу, — пробормотал я. — Но оформление документов на твое имя могло занять у меня несколько месяцев, и лучше было заняться этим заранее, чтобы, если ты выздоровеешь, ты мог сразу зажить собственной жизнью... Прости, мне надо было объяснить все тогда же...

Он понял, что это знак примирения, и бросился обниматься. Если вы не вампир, возможно, вы не поймете, что такое для меня было держать в объятиях существо, которое искренне радуется мне и моим прикосновениям — со мной это бывает слишком редко. Его глаза были так близко, и в их взгляде, движениях, во всем, была такая радость, какую, мне кажется, невозможно подделать...

В конце концов, почему желание верить недостаточная причина для доверия? Если подумать, я почти ничем не рискую: сдать меня завсегдатаям вампирского кафе Лестат давно мог и без этого. 

Его тело сейчас было почти таким же теплым, как тело смертного, но объятия были другими — крепче, что ли. На секунду меня это встревожило — а потом стало смешно от того, насколько я привык опасаться других вампиров. От него пахло одеколоном, немного человеческим потом, сигаретным дымом, бензином, но больше всего я ощущал запах крови — болезненно приятный и одновременно тревожный и горький запах. Почувствовав, что я принюхиваюсь, Лестат вдруг напрягся, а потом отпрянул:

— Если хочешь знать, сегодня я никого не убил! Я охотился на дискотеке: убеждал смертных отойти в сторонку, вводил в транс и отпивал понемногу…

— Но я ничего и не говорил…

— …Там никто не обращает на это внимания, потому что все и так обжимаются по углам. Это утомительно, но забавно. Никто из них не умер! Надеюсь, я все еще достаточно хорош для тебя? — спросил он с вызовом. — От тебя тоже пахнет кровью! Как же я устал от этого камня преткновения…

— Я не собирался говорить о нашей сущности, — ответил я примирительно. 

Он удивленно поднял брови:

— Я чуть все не испортил, да? Если ты не хочешь говорить об этом, то я и подавно. 

Я подумал, что, возможно, Лестат все же лучше меня, а потом забыл обо всем, растворяясь в тактильных и чувственных подтверждениях нашей близости. Конфетти в его волосах падали мне на руки, будто маленькие звезды. 

Мы не заметили, как оказались возле дивана. Он подтолкнул меня на диванные подушки — к своему удивлению, я не сел, а просто упал на них. Кажется, он тоже удивился — у него был вид человека, не рассчитавшего силы. И тут я понял, что меня раньше беспокоило: толчок не стоил ему никаких усилий, но для меня был очень ощутим — значит, Лестат был намного сильнее, чем мне представлялось. Я напрягся.

— Ох, прости, я не хотел, — кажется, он искренне сконфузился. 

— Луи! Наверняка раньше, когда ты позволял мне пить себя, ты хотел не только отдавать, но и брать? — он снова попытался меня обнять. — Давай попробуем? 

— Ну... — возбуждение улетучилось, я ощутил холодок: неужели Лестат действительно настолько силен? Это снова делало его иным, отличным от меня существом, напомнив мне начало наших отношений, когда я не знал всех его возможностей. Что он, черт возьми, такое? Что еще могло в нем измениться? Я подумал, что он, возможно, по силе сейчас сравним с какой-то машиной, с автомобилем, например. И это странное сравнение одушевленного с неодушевленным встревожило меня еще больше: не делает ли такая сила менее человечным? Я был уже наслышан о древних бессмертных, якобы легким движением руки отрывавшим головы молодым вампирам, и, хотя я не очень верил этим байкам, мне стало слегка нехорошо. То, что я ощутил на секунду, было почти отвращением. Я не представлял, как могу обнять его, чтобы приласкать, как хотел сделать совсем недавно — ведь он в любой момент мог сделать со мной что угодно. С другой стороны, пока между нами речь шла только об укусах... — Почему бы и нет? — промямлил я.

Он ощутил перемену моего настроения:

— Ты меня боишься?

— Нет! — возмутился я.

— Значит, снова злишься? Луи, клянусь, я не хотел! Это получилось случайно. И я понял, что стал намного сильнее, только когда ушел от тебя и начал пить достаточно крови — во мне будто что-то изменилось. Луи, ты ведь замечаешь, что с возрастом тоже стал сильнее?

— Конечно, замечаю. Так происходит со всеми, — меня всегда раздражало, когда он пытался говорить со мной, как с несмышленышем. — Но... между нами слишком уж большая разница в силе? Черт возьми, когда ты меня толкнул, мне показалось, что меня дружески пихнул Робинсон Хаус*!

— Я знаю, наша сила растет неравномерно, но... Должно быть, это зависит от того, кто делился с нами кровью... Я принес тебе кое-что, это должно объяснить... — он нервно сжимал и разжимал пальцы. — Почему между нами возникают все новые и новые препятствия?! Я все тебе расскажу! — Будто что-то решив для себя, он нырнул на диванную подушку и, не давая мне опомниться, по-кошачьи потерся щекой о мое плечо:

— Луи! Тебе незачем меня бояться. Смотри, какой я ласковый! — и он откинул голову, подставляя мне шею:

— Делай со мной что хочешь.

Кто мог устоять против такого? 

— А если я захочу причинить тебе вред?

— «Что хочешь» означает что хочешь, — ответил он. — Можешь быть жестоким, я не буду сопротивляться.

Первым делом я стянул с него эту ужасную куртку — он с готовностью поворачивался, помогая мне ее снять. Под ней обнаружилась футболка с надписью, восхвалявшей самого Лестата. Я хмыкнул, он обиженно изогнул брови, но промолчал. Я отвернул трогательно белый кант горловины, чтоб погладить нежную кожу. Полюбовался, как смотрится на ее фоне кончик моего ногтя, а потом слегка вдавил его в нее. Лестат смотрел на меня, но не протестовал, только моргнул. Я погладил пострадавшее место. Он улыбнулся мне. Я поцеловал его в губы — они раскрывались под моим языком, словно лепестки цветов. 

Желание нахлынуло на меня с новой силой, я припал к его шее и поплыл по волнам наслаждения, чувствуя, как перекликаются наши сердца. В этот раз все было иначе: теперь я не боялся выпить слишком много и не трясся над каждым глотком, я плыл спокойно и безмятежно. Мои глаза затянула разноцветная пелена, а потом я увидел по-весеннему зеленую долину. Я смотрел на нее будто с холма. Ее трава еще была освещена солнечными лучами, а небо с клубящимися облаками казалось темно-синим — собиралась гроза. На краю долины сгрудились маленькие домики — такие, какие бывают во французской деревне. Потом радуга над потемневшими от времени башенками замка... Стога сена в поле... Я вдруг понял, что вижу счастливые воспоминания Лестата. Должно быть, это было его детство. Там было так много солнца! Не знаю, показывал ли он мне это сознательно или так получалось само собой. Но не удивительно, что я хотел оставаться там вечно. Мне чудился шепот: «Луи, я хочу быть с тобой, очень хочу». Потом Лестат слегка дернулся, его сердце забилось очень часто, и в моей душе поднялся старый страх отпить слишком много. Я разомкнул зубы. Лестат был бледен и тяжело дышал. 

— Прости! Я сделал тебе больно? — я испугался: решив поиграть с ним в эту игру, я вовсе не желал причинять ему вред, мне просто хотелось чувствовать, что он в моих руках и готов позволить мне все.

Лестат помотал головой — влажные волосы, облепившие его лицо, уже высыхали, искаженные черты разглаживались, кожа на глазах возвращала подобие прежнего румянца. 

— Прости! — повторял я. Эта игра во вседозволенность была еще более опасна, чем показалась на первый взгляд. 

— Все хорошо, — сказал он и сел, — я сильный и быстро восстанавливаюсь.

Кажется, он действительно полностью пришел в себя. Но я все равно чувствовал себя ужасно. Подумать только, он готов на все, чтобы примириться, он сам пришел ко мне, а я нечаянно отплатил ему очередной жестокостью. 

— Зачем ты мне это позволил? Ты бы терпел, даже если б я высосал тебя досуха?

— Нет, не терпел бы. Но ведь ты бы этого не сделал, правда, Луи?

— Конечно... — Сейчас я хотел подарить ему весь мир, но пока единственным достойным подарком, которым я располагал, была моя кровь. Я снял рубашку, приглашая его самого выбрать место укуса:

— Теперь моя очередь.

Его зрачки расширились от предвкушения, но в это время его куртка грохнулась на пол — именно грохнулась, звеня всеми своими клепками. Он моргнул, вспомнив о чем-то, со вздохом пробормотал, что стоит расставить все точки над «i», нашарил ее карман, вынул из него новенькую книгу, и сказал со смешком:

— У меня для тебя подарок.

— Что это? — я попытался изобразить любопытство. Если честно, наша близость сейчас была мне гораздо интереснее. Мне очень хотелось ее продолжения, как, думаю, и ему, но книга почему-то была для него важна.

— Моя книга, ответ на твою. Хочу разоблачить твою глупую писанину, — он снова засмеялся. — Не обижайся. Я дарю ее вовсе не для этого, а потому что нашел способ рассказать тебе о происхождении вампиров, не рискуя твоей головой. Ты ведь когда-то мечтал узнать об этом. 

— Какой еще способ? — Я уже чувствовал, что от этой столь не вовремя появившейся книги не стоит ждать ничего хорошего.

— Я понял, что самое простое решение лежит на поверхности: если хочешь безнаказанно открыть тайну — расскажи о ней всему миру, ведь ее хранитель не сможет убить всех, кто ее прочитает, — сказал Лестат, очень довольный собой. — Вот здесь, — он открыл нужное: — Глава «История Мариуса».

Я пролистал пахнущие типографской краской страницы. Там было многое из того, что Лестат рассказывал мне около года назад. Я нашел свое имя, но в книге не было ничего такого, что он мог бы написать, если б хотел выместить свои обиды. Конечно, он пытался обелить себя и сетовал на нашу с Клодией жестокость, но кто бы не сетовал на его месте? Дело не в сведении счетов, решил я, хоть книга и была полна забавного самодовольства. В другое время я бы посмеялся или, может, умилился бы такому неискоренимому оптимизму, однако сейчас был слишком встревожен. То, что Лестат решил пойти по моему неверному пути и написать книгу о бессмертных... Я не мог оценить достоверность истории Мариуса, поскольку не знал ее, но и того, о чем мне было известно, оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: Лестат раскрыл немало тайн детей ночи, и завсегдатаи вампирского кафе будут иметь к нему не меньше претензий, чем ко мне. 

Между тем он с почти детским предвкушением наблюдал за тем, как я перелистываю страницы:

— Теперь ты наконец поймешь, что я не тот ничтожный лгун, каким ты меня считаешь! Смотри, вот то, о чем я говорил: я пил кровь самой прародительницы вампиров, поэтому я сильнее... Я имею в виду, это не делает тебя хуже... Возможно, когда-нибудь она согласится дать крови и тебе...

Кажется, он еще не понял, что я уже верю ему, и меня не надо убеждать, больше того, попытками доказать что-то он может сделать хуже.

— Лестат, — сказал я, с каждой страницей все больше уверяясь, что книга может принести много несчастий. — Она уже в продаже? Надо уничтожить ее тираж, иначе у тебя будут большие неприятности. 

Он обиделся:

— Тебе совсем не интересно?

— Очень интересно, но...

— Может, ты хочешь, чтоб твое сочинение осталось единственной точкой зрения? 

— Дело совсем не в этом! Тебе будет грозить опасность, такая же, как мне. Я зря рассказал все журналисту, это ничего не дало, кроме неприятностей, но я и так считаюсь изгоем среди вампиров, а ты перед ними пока чист. 

— Не могу понять: ты такой заботливый или такой мелочный? — с сомнением протянул он. — А «чист» я в любом случае буду недолго, — с этими словами он взял свою неистощимую куртку и вытащил что-то из другого кармана: — У тебя есть кассетник?

— Это еще что? — удивился я, разглядывая кассету в его руках.

— Это, — он самодовольно улыбнулся, — скоро будет звучать везде по нашу сторону Атлантики.

Кассетник нашелся. Лестат бережно и одновременно гордо, как свое любимое детище, вставил в него принесенную кассету:

— Это та группа, «Вечеринка сатаны». Помнишь? Их солиста очень вовремя переманили в другую, и я занял его место.

Зазвучали настойчивые аккорды, а потом голос солиста, но на этот раз им был Лестат. И даже если б я никогда не слышал его тенора, все равно понял бы, что поет вампир, потому что мои уши улавливали ноты, несвойственные смертным. И пел он тоже про вампиров.   
— Ты бросаешь тайны как, как... — я задохнулся, не находя слов. — Или ты снова так шутишь?

— Ты поймешь, что не шучу, когда клип с этой песней станут крутить по всем каналам, — он ухмыльнулся, а потом счастливо закружил по комнате. — Это прекрасно, Луи! Мои смертные музыканты знают, кто я, но все равно приняли меня. — На секунду в нем снова проглянул тот Лестат, который боялся, будто обречен на вечное одиночество, и тут же затерялся в лавине хорошего настроения. — Ты даже не представляешь, как это здорово! Мы записали диск и начинаем его раскручивать. А потом будет большой концертный тур!

— Постой... Ты сказал «тур»? Это означает, что тебя все увидят? Ты хочешь показать вампирам не только голос, но и внешность? — я схватился за голову. — Но это невозможно: тебя убьют. Ты должен отказаться. Или нет... Все-таки ты шутишь. Я тебе не верю.

Я и правда снова начал сомневаться. И в то же время сама мысль, что сказанное им может быть правдой, меня возмущала, поскольку она означала что теперь, когда я, наконец, снова смог дорожить Лестатом, сам Лестат ни секунды не собирался дорожить собой. 

Он сказал будто знал, что я не поверю, поэтому не зря пришел именно сегодня. И предложил включить телевизор. Я пожал плечами и вручил ему пульт. Он устроился рядом, переключая каналы:

— Сейчас! Сегодня, — он посмотрел на часы, — меньше чем через четверть часа должна быть премьера. «Ты полон сюрпризов», — ответил я, и мы уселись ждать. Меня мучили неприятные предчувствия, мысленно я перебирал всех, кого стоило опасаться: вампиры из нашего кафе, вампиры из других городов и стран, какой-то Мариус, который, по словам самого Лестата, обещал его убить, если он не сбережет тайну... Лестат тоже молчал.  
____________________________  
Комментарии:  
* Робинсон Хаус — имеется в виду здание в Новом Орлеане. Луи, конечно, шутит и преувеличивает — Лестат стал сильнее, но не настолько, чтоб сравниться с ожившим домом.


	18. Chapter 18

Наконец диктор что-то прокричал, заиграла громкая музыка, картинка сменилась, и на экране возник Лестат. Он вертелся и скакал в клубах искусственного дыма, а позади него прожекторы выхватывали из дымовой завесы музыкантов и танцоров в псевдоегипетских одеждах. Я открыл рот...  
  
— Подожди, — копия телевизионного Лестата по эту сторону экрана подняла палец, — смотреть в студии не то же, что сейчас. Удивительно, как меняется восприятие.  
  
Он вглядывался в двигающееся изображение, шевеля губами в такт песни, а я был так удивлен, что даже осмотрел телевизор в поисках подвоха. Но все выглядело как обычно. Тогда я набрал номер своего агента — я специально доплачиваю ему большую сумму за право поднять в любое время ночи. Лестат не соврал: агент оказался в порядке, если не считать того, что был разбужен в два часа.   
  
— Джон, — сказал я. — Простите, но мне это очень важно... Не могли бы вы включить канал X? Что вы там видите?   
  
В трубке послышалось шуршание и шлепанье тапочек: это Джон выбирался из постели. — Какой-то клип.  
  
— Как выглядит певец?  
  
— Как все они. Светловолосый парень в коже. Постойте... Он недавно приходил ко мне. Искал вас.   
  
— Спасибо, Джон, вы мне очень помогли. Я обязательно включу это в сумму вашего гонорара. — Я вернул трубку на рычаг. Фигурки на экране еще делали последние па. Сделав эффектный пируэт вместе со своим экранным двойником, Лестат уселся на подоконник. А я, пораженный, рухнул на стул. Теперь я верил, что все это не обман и не шутка, потому что таким не шутят. Но это не радовало меня. Значит, правда, что Лестат решил стать мишенью, видимой с любого конца света. Но зачем? Как можно так глупо рисковать — и для чего? Этот вопрос я задал ему.   
  
— А зачем ты рисковал своей книгой? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.   
  
— Это другое дело! — возмутился я. — Я не открывал свои лицо и голос.   
  
Он задумался, будто даже себе еще не объяснил до конца свой поступок:   
  
— По многим причинам. Понимаешь, я всегда хотел выступать на сцене. И мечтал быть звездой, хоть даже не знал, как это называется, потому что два века назад такого понятия еще не существовало. Но это удивительное время дарит даже неосуществимые мечты. И еще… В общем, сейчас я наконец могу жить как хочу и нельзя упустить такой шанс.   
  
— Вот этого ты хочешь? — удивился я. — Петь перед смертными? Ты готов рисковать ради этого спокойствием, жизнью, вообще всем?   
  
Он кивнул, легкомысленно болтая ногами. Такая беспечность походила на позу, впрочем, что еще было ожидать от такого позера как Лестат.   
  
Живя с ним, я кое-что узнал об этой новой музыке. Я знал, что она приводила в восхищение своих поклонников. Там были свои кумиры, были фанаты, готовые отдать жизнь за встречу с ними, были продюсеры-легенды. Но я знал, что эти властители дум скоро исчезнут, как легкие тени — как и многие до них. Для тех, кто живет не одно столетие, моды и кумиры смертных очень быстро меняются. Я, как и Лестат, много раз был свидетелем таких перемен. Неужели он действительно так восхищался этим мимолетным увлечением, что готов был рискнуть ради него всем? Я этого не понимал. Впрочем, этой музыки я не понимал тоже. Понадеявшись, что он просто дразнит меня, я попробовал успокоить его больное самолюбие:   
  
— Слушай, если ты затеял все это, чтобы доказать, что говорил правду, то можешь торжествовать: я побежден и уничтожен, а ты во всем прав. Теперь, пожалуйста, убери все: уничтожь книгу, расторгни музыкальный контракт. Если еще не поздно. Я очень прошу тебя.   
  
— Нет, не могу, — упрямо мотнул он головой. — Дело не только в тебе. Я же говорил. Но… Еще я надеялся, что ты вернешься ко мне, — последние слова прозвучали вопросительно. — Луи, ты ведь тоже в опасности. Если они отвлекутся на меня, то забудут про тебя. А если нет, все равно нам лучше держаться вместе. Два изгоя сильнее, чем один.  
  
— Ты собираешься натравить на нас всех вампиров мира, показать им, где ты находишься и как выглядишь, и думаешь, что после этого мы будем в большей безопасности? — удивился я. — Спасибо, я лучше сохраню все как есть. По крайней мере, они меня не узнают.  
  
— Потому что пока тебе везло.  
  
— Да. И потому что я осторожен. А ты — нет! С таким подходом у тебя нет шансов, Лестат. Не думай, что тебе поможет твоя сила — в мире слишком много вампиров.   
  
Лестат скривился, как он делал, когда не находил подходящих слов:  
  
— Луи, у меня хорошая охрана...  
  
Я рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь. Обычные люди до меня не доберутся, а если вампиры используют свои сверхъестественные способности, все увидят, что они не люди. Они сами нарушат закон, за преступление которого хотят нас наказать. Это не имеет смысла...  
  
— Увы, мне кажется, их это не остановит. И зачем тебе я? Я могу быть поддержкой против нескольких молодых вампиров, не больше. А если нам придется убегать, я буду обузой, потому что, как я понимаю, бегаешь ты тоже быстрее.  
  
— Луи, нам не придется убегать. Мы все время будем там, куда они за нами не полезут! Поверь мне, так будет лучше — если ты останешься здесь, рано или поздно тебя убьют: тебя не так уж трудно найти.  
  
Я не считал, что можно спастись от опасности, рискуя еще сильнее. Но он, разумеется, думал иначе. Кроме того, он слишком хотел петь.   
  
— Лестат, — сказал я чуть не плача. — Но ведь ты уже страдал. Ты уже горел. Ты несколько раз чуть не умер. Я так сожалею и мне так стыдно, что это произошло по моей вине. А тебе будто плевать, что это или даже худшее может произойти снова!   
  
По его лицу пробежала тень, но он упрямо мотнул головой, видимо, отгоняя грустные мысли:  
  
— Может быть. Но я слишком хочу попробовать. Ты не представляешь, что такое стоять на сцене! Если хочешь, я покажу тебе… Конечно, если ты хочешь...   
  
Что мне было делать: удерживать его силой? Но сейчас он сильнее меня, и, похоже, намного. К тому же лишить его свободы мало, главное — прекратить распространение книг, музыки и видео. Я поймал себя на том, что бегаю по комнате. Я бы понял, если б он рисковал жизнью в минуту отчаяния, но сейчас, когда он сам признается, что почти счастлив?! Меня это просто бесило. Он с беспокойством следил за моими перемещениями:   
  
— Луи, если ты не хочешь, я не буду тебя впутывать. Я вовсе не собирался втягивать тебя без твоего согласия и учел это в книге. Но… С моей стороны глупо было надеяться, да? — несколько упавшим голосом спросил он.   
  
— А ты не собираешься ничего менять?  
  
— Нет, но… — Что толку быть с тобой, если тебя все равно убьют? — спросил я резко, надеясь хоть так его отрезвить.   
  
— Луи, ты просто пессимист...   
  
— Я реалист.  
  
— Ладно, прости. — Он вдруг сполз со своего подоконника и пошел к двери: — Если тебя спросят обо мне, можешь сказать, что не видел меня со времен встречи, описанной в твоем «Интервью».   
  
Я проводил его взглядом до двери, а потом не выдержал и окликнул:   
  
— Лестат! Я с тобой. — И в сердцах добавил: — Не могу оставить тебя на произвол судьбы, ведь ты сам себе опасен.   
  
Он повернулся ко мне, но на его лице не было обиды, наоборот, он, широко улыбаясь, раскрыл мне объятия. Я подошел к нему, мы обнялись. «Может быть, мы просто разные?» — думал я. «Может быть, он сумеет выпутаться там, где я не найду выхода?» Но история его жизни, казалось, не подтверждала этого. Мне бы очень хотелось предотвратить опасность, но не в моих силах было защитить от нее Лестата, и я не мог уговорить его отказаться от своей затеи — к сожалению, он волен был делать со своей жизнью все, что захочет. Наверно, я бы никогда не стал впутываться в такое сам, но теперь, когда я верил, что тот Лестат, которого я знал несколько месяцев и который показался мне иллюзией, все-таки существует, я не мог оставаться в стороне. Будь что будет.   
  
fin


End file.
